Lullaby Child
by Buka2000
Summary: Much awaited sequel to Flower Child. Demyx and Xigbar are awaiting a new arrival to their small family, but many surprises are in store for them. And what about Marluxia and Vexen? VexMar, XigDem. Other couples mentioned. Mpreg. Chapter 9 finally up. R
1. New life shall begin

Author's note: Finally the much awaited sequel has arrived. There will be many surprises coming, but I have plenty of time before Demyx and Xigbar day so I'll be able to go more into his pregnancy. And there will be another pregnancy, but that won't be a surprise since I left hints in Flower Child. And I'm actually using a pregnancy calculator for this. So the birth will be on Demmy x Xigbar day, but he's actually due in January.

Thank yous: Once again thanks to destinationXoblivion for inspiration for this sequel. I hope I don't end up taking your idea though. It just popped into my head. And thank you to RiYuYami for the suggestion of the fic title.

Warnings: Male pregnancy, some minor language, some scary moments with a heartless battle. That's about it.

Song inspiration: Changes – 3 Doors Down

**_Lullaby Child_**

**_© Buka2000_**

* * *

The day started out like any other in the World that Never Was, Marluxia was in his garden with his three month old daughter and Vexen was busy in the lab going over what they had talked about a month prior, that and making sure Demyx was doing well for the first twelve weeks of his pregnancy. He was mostly concerned that he was taking the morning sickness harder than Marluxia had. But Demyx was also younger and smaller in build, but his body type should have had nothing to do with it. He wasn't too sure about age though.

"I hope you have something for morning sickness lying in all that mess, Vexen. I can't stand to see Demyx curled up on the bathroom floor for the morning." Xigbar spoke, faint memories coming back to him. But he tried to push them aside for now, wanting to focus on Demyx and not his past. The younger nocturne was more important right now.

"Xigbar, do you think I'd actually let Demyx suffer? He is a neophyte, yes. So is Marluxia. I'm doing things differently so I can make Demyx as comfortable as possible during this, and given that he's 12 weeks now the morning sickness should be ending soon." Vexen replied simply, putting aside a few of his notes before digging out a vial of a dark blue liquid that he mixed up especially for curbing the symptoms of morning sickness. He was planning on using it for Marluxia later on as well.

"Are you sure you aren't just making that up for Marluxia? I don't want Demyx to suffer, and Marluxia isn't pregnant. Xiuying is not even four months old yet so I doubt that he could be. Can I just have that vial please?" Xigbar asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He narrowed his eyes slightly, moving to turn away from his fellow senior member.

"He is not pregnant, no. At least I don't think he is. This is specifically for Demyx; I calculated it for his exact weight so no one else can take it. He's smaller than most of us and the pregnancy will be a bigger strain than it was with Marluxia. Just tell him to take this, Xigbar." Vexen spoke, handing the vial to the other. He honestly had no idea what was going on with his lover since Marluxia had been spending a lot of time in the gardens as of late.

"Alright then. Thank you, Vexen. I'll make sure to give it to him." Xigbar spoke before he took the vial, soon portaling off in search of his smaller lover. But a few things kept flashing back in his mind, the majority were hard for him to shake. All going back to his past as Braig, and not when he first became Xigbar.

**_Flashback _**

_ "Braig, are you sure that this will help? I mean it's only been tested by Even once. And that was on a monkey. A **female** monkey! In case you forgot, I'm not female." A young voice protested, clinging to the older man. This was all confusing, and right now a solution was more than warranted. It was demanded in full to make the illness go away. _

_ "Of course it will. He reassured me that it is fool proof. Now just relax. You can't get worked up." Braig spoke, putting a hand on the other's shoulder. He tried to calm himself down, but it wasn't working. Pregnancy was a big deal to anyone, and it was just more so because of who was pregnant. What was worse though was that the person in question was so young._

_ "Braig… I can get worked up if I want to. This isn't normal, you know that. How will I look in a few months? I'm already showing." Myde protested, turning his back to the other for a moment. He wasn't really showing that much, just a slight change in his waistline. _

_ Braig just shook his head, giving the mixture to his smaller lover. It was strange, yes. But he wanted everything to go right. Granted he had no idea how pregnancy would go with males, but the premise was the same. Go through morning sickness, take care of yourself and eventually have the baby. And of course get bigger as the months went by._

_ "Not that much. You'll be fine. I'll have Even explain everything to us and then we'll take it step by step. How does that sound?" Braig smiled as he led his younger lover down the hall. Things looked good for them, and he wouldn't have it any other way. _

**_End Flashback_**

--

"Marly? Oh there you are." Demyx smiled as he sat next to his older friend on the bench, watching Xiuying lie on the grass and reach for the butterflies that were fluttering by her. He was just happy that he'd be able to share the same thing his friend was, and watch his own child play with Xiuying and go after butterflies among other things.

"Hey. How are you holding up Demyx? You look a lot better than I did at three months." Marluxia chuckled softly, putting an arm around Demyx in a friendly manner. He knew that his younger friend was always in a good mood, so he figured even morning sickness wouldn't get him down. And he even showed up to the usual meetings as well.

"You were fine, Marly. I feel a little better, but sometimes I still feel like getting sick you know? Of course you do… you were there. Sorry. It's still weird though, I mean that I'm not feeling that sick right now." Demyx smiled, almost laughing as he gently moved Marluxia's arm back.

"Morning sickness isn't fun, I can vouch for that. Granted you'll get something good out of it in a few months." Marluxia smiled softly toward his friend, putting a hand on Demyx's stomach. At least he wasn't the only one that showed early, so that made the rose haired assassin feel a little better about when he was pregnant with Xiuying. He just wondered what would happen the second time around.

"You feel it? I mean my stomach. Xiggy didn't notice it yet, he told me that I won't start showing until a month from now. But I can tell." Demyx spoke, watching Marluxia for a moment. He wondered what was going through his friends mind, but he knew it couldn't have been jealousy. Maybe it was just concern.

"Oh he'll notice it Demmy. He's just still in the shock of being a father phase right now. But I can feel it, definitely. You'll start showing sooner than I did because your body is different. But I'm glad you're not as sick as I was. I don't want Xemnas getting upset with you also." Marluxia spoke softly, moving his hand back from Demyx's stomach. It was true though, Demyx was smaller than himself so it was plausible that he'd start showing sooner.

"Different? You're taller than me, but you're not fat. I could tell when you were going to have Xiuying." Demyx frowned, tilting his head slightly in confusion. He didn't really understand what Marluxia meant by he was different. He knew the taller wasn't fat by any means, just more muscular than himself.

Marluxia just smiled, putting his hand on the other's shoulder before removing it so he could pick up Xiuying who had managed to fall asleep on the grass. Luckily he had the good foresight to put her in front of the bench instead of leaving her out in the open. He knew there were dangers out here, but they weren't always seen.

"I know Demyx. I just have a different build than you do. Why don't we worry about this later? I'm sure…" Marluxia started, but then his attention was caught by tiny black antenna behind the bush. His face went from calm to pretty much freaked out in two seconds flat. He knew exactly what was happening, and he knew that a small Heartless almost always led a much larger group. The smaller were always the scouts, looking for hearts to steal. And there were five right here.

"Marly? Oh… oh no. What can we do?" Demyx asked before he got up from the bench. He wasn't normally a fighter, but if Marluxia wanted him to help he'd try to. Then again would it be more of a danger to him and the unborn baby if he fought? And since the heartless would go right for any heart, it might be bad for him.

"You go inside, tell Xigbar and Vexen we have a situation. Take Xiuying with you. I'll take care of as many heartless as I can by myself." Marluxia spoke; keeping his back toward Demyx as he finally summoned his scythe. He knew the odds were in his favor right now, but if he destroyed a few then they'd probably come back ten fold with larger and more dangerous heartless in their place.

Demyx nodded and carefully picked up Xiuying before he headed inside, looking for Xigbar or anyone that could help. He heard the sounds of Marluxia's attacks hitting a few of them, and a couple waves hitting the walls of the garden. But right now his top priority was to take care of himself, his unborn baby and Xiuying.

* * *

Xigbar was still looking for Demyx when he came down the hall, seeing his smaller lover with Xiuying in his arms. He looked genuinely freaked out, and he was sure Vexen saw the same expression since the other male was right behind him. Part of him was worried that it had something to do with the baby, and not Xiuying. But his unborn child that Demyx was carrying.

"Demyx, care to tell us what's going on? And why are you carrying my daughter? You should be careful considering your condition." Vexen spoke, walking up to the blonde nocturne. And then he saw that Marluxia was nowhere to be seen, his own levels of worry started to creep up slightly. He sighed and headed toward the door, only to have his expression change drastically.

"He's out there. And I know I'm pregnant, Vexy. But Xiuying isn't that heavy, I can take care of her and myself." Demyx protested, suddenly hating the fact that everyone thought he couldn't handle a 3 month old child who couldn't have been that heavy to start out with. And judging from the expression on the academics face, he knew there were heartless outside.

"That's not the point Demyx. You're carrying twins, thus making it more risky and warranting you to take it slow. Now tell me how long Heartless have been out there and how long Marluxia has been fighting them. Please?" Vexen spoke, looking at Demyx as he prepared to head outside to help Marluxia fight the heartless. He knew the other was a good fighter, but if he got worn out he couldn't fight as hard.

"A few minutes. He'll be fine, Marly is a good fighter. He already got rid of a few." Demyx spoke, moving to sit down with Xiuying. He saw the look on Xigbar's face and frowned slightly. Couldn't anyone let him do what he wanted now? Or did he have to be held back by the pregnancy? "And… how do you know I'm having twins?"

"It showed on the tests I conducted earlier. And I could sense more than one extra being inside you. So go, rest. I'll take care of things here. Make sure you take Xiuying with you." Vexen replied before he finally went outside with his partner, willing to take down the heartless so their child would be safe along with Demyx's unborn twins.

"I don't want to lose Marly or you. Stay safe." Demyx spoke softly, looking up at Vexen as he headed down the hall to his room. He made sure he had Xiuying safely in his arms, making sure he was supporting her little bottom and her head as he carried her cautiously down the hall.

* * *

"Damned creatures… be gone! You don't belong here!" Marluxia spoke, trying to get out from under five heartless that had caught him off guard. He managed to take out five more by just one swing of his scythe, but the ones on him didn't want to get off. That was until he phased quickly to the right, the black creatures falling to the ground before they ran off.

"Good job… did you save any for me?" Vexen spoke as he walked up to Marluxia, putting his back against the others. He saw quite a few more heartless appearing, but the smaller ones had run off after they saw what Marluxia had done to the majority of their companions.

Marluxia managed a smile before he held his scythe out, narrowing his eyes toward the heartless that seemed to be advancing on him and Vexen. They didn't seem interested in the blond though, only him. He was already tired, bloody and quite sore from the claws of the small creatures.

"You'll be alright, Mar. Just concentrate on the heartless, and if I freeze any of your flowers… I apologize ahead of time." Vexen spoke, moving away from Marluxia for a brief second. He knew the other was getting worn out, but they had to get rid of the heartless before they got to Xiuying.

"I know… we have more important things to worry about right now." Marluxia spoke, panting lightly before he ran forward again and took out three heartless rather easily. He just hoped they would get the point and leave. But he also knew they'd be back ten fold another time.

Vexen just nodded, making sure that the other was still close to him before he got rid of the last of the heartless. He frowned when he noticed Marluxia leaning against a tree, deciding to go up to the other. He knew he needed to rest; he could always spend time with their daughter while he checked up on Demyx.

"I'm alright… don't worry about me. They're gone for now… we just have to keep our eyes peeled and try to get rid of as many as we can next time." Marluxia spoke softly, looking up at Vexen. His eyes growing half lidded this time.

"Right… and have you pass out? Not a chance. Let's go inside, Marluxia. Don't make me pull rank on you." Vexen started, walking at a somewhat moderate pace so he and Marluxia could get inside without much difficulty.

* * *

"Think they're alright?" Demyx asked, carefully holding Xiuying on his lap while he and Xigbar looked for Marluxia and Vexen to return. He knew they'd be alright; they were strong fighters and could hold off heartless. He wondered what had happened though; they had been gone for a long time.

"Of course they are. And Xiuying will see her parents soon enough, Demmy. But how are you feeling?" Xigbar asked, genuinely concerned for his smaller lover. But he didn't seem to be feeling as ill, considering that Vexen's potion seemed to have been working.

"I'm good. Not as sick now, so that stuff worked. I'll have to tell Marly about it if he gets pregnant again. Wait… what happened?" Demyx spoke, turning to see Vexen and Marluxia heading down the hall with the rose haired man leaning against the older male. He had never seen Marluxia look that bad, only when he was pregnant with Xiuying.

"He's fine, Demyx. Just a little run in with the heartless, that's all. But we do need to create a barrier of some sort. I'll have Zexion help me since this is an urgent matter, and I want you to stay with Xigbar. I'll have Marluxia stay with you two as well as Xiuying. He got lucky this time." Vexen spoke, keeping the other standing upright.

"We'll keep an eye on them. Shouldn't we let Xemnas know about this? If it's that serious, he has to know." Xigbar spoke, looking at Vexen with a concerned look on his face. He wasn't about to frown, lest he worry Demyx. But he was truly worried about the other. Was there something Vexen wasn't telling them?

"I won't do this today, but sometime over the next few weeks it will happen. Right now I have to get Marluxia to bed. I think there is something going on and I'm worried for him. I'll inform you all about his condition later." Vexen spoke before he and Marluxia went through a dark portal to their shared room with Xiuying in tow as well.

* * *

"What do you think is going on? He can't be pregnant again. Are you worried Xiggy?" Demyx asked softly, looking up at Xigbar. But right now they had their own problems and future things to look forward to. Although being worried for a friend was allowed, or so the younger blonde hoped.

"I am, but I'm more worried about you. Rest actually sounds good to me, so let's head off to bed alright? Vexen will tell us more in the morning." Xigbar smiled as he picked up Demyx carefully, before he portaled off to their own shared bedroom as well. He just made sure that Demyx had the bed on the floor.

Demyx smiled before closing his eyes. He knew Xigbar would take good care of him and their unborn child, or children in this case. Twins… he never would have thought it. So it would be twice the love, but also twice the pain when delivery came. He had six months to worry about that day, so for now he was going to be focused on taking care of himself and the unborn babies.

* * *

Surprise! This is number one of them. Oh and before anyone gets on me for the five hearts thing, I'm counting Demyx and his unborn twins. Marluxia and Xiuying are the other two hearts.

With that aside, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. And as always please read and review. And what exactly is wrong with Marluxia? The world may never know.


	2. Strong hearts

Notes: First off, I want to dedicate this chapter to destinationXoblivion for being such a good reviewer and a new friend. So I'll have it a mostly XigDem chapter with a little bit of 411 tossed in with Marluxia's news and random Atlantica goodness. I also want to apologize for this being so late and seemingly rushed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian. I only own Xiuying and Demyx's unborn twins who have no names or genders as of yet.

Warnings: Just the usual mpreg and minor language.

**_Lullaby Child_**

**_© Buka2000_**

* * *

A couple weeks had passed, by now Demyx was now 14 weeks and officially 3 and a half months pregnant. But he appeared to be a little further than that since he was carrying twins as opposed to one baby. His body size had a little bit to do with it as well, since he was so lean the signs of pregnancy were a little more obvious than they would have been on another person at his stage. Plus he knew in another week or two he would find out the genders of his unborn babies.

Right now he was spending some much deserved time with Xigbar, considering he felt somewhat guilty for not doing so earlier that week. Demyx knew that he shouldn't have been avoiding his older lover, but he also knew that missions and some pre baby discussions with Marluxia sometimes took time away from them. He didn't want to feel guilty about forgetting Xigbar for long though.

"You feeling better now? Vexen made sure that the potion he made up would work for awhile until the morning sickness had passed." Xigbar asked as he moved his arms around the shorter male's waist. He was happy to feel the baby bump under his hands, knowing that there were actually two babies inside his lover instead of one.

"Better than the other day, yeah. I'm glad he came up with that potion, and it doesn't taste that bad either." Demyx smiled, putting his hands over Xigbar's arms. He knew that very soon his stomach would get bigger, and the babies would start kicking and stretching. They probably already were, but he couldn't really feel anything just yet. He was just more excited now than he had been a few weeks earlier.

"That's good. Did you have anything in mind for today? Like go anywhere special, or just stay here and see what's going on with Marluxia? You know he's been acting strange lately." Xigbar spoke. Well to him, the other was always a little bit strange. But he didn't want to make Demyx cry by thinking he was insulting his friend. That wouldn't have boded well for him at all.

"I'm sure Marly will tell us soon enough. I have a place in mind though; I don't know how you'd like it. You don't strike me as a big water fan." Demyx smiled, holding Xigbar's hand lightly. He was a little hesitant, but he figured the place he had in mind would do some good for them both and he could always show Marluxia and Vexen later.

"Where is it… Oh, no… not Atlantica. Dem… you know I hate the singing. And that mermaid annoys me. The last time I had a mission there, I made it a point to make it a quick one." Xigbar protested, but then saw the look on the blonde's face. Why did he have to fall for the aqua green puppy dog eyes?

"Xiggy… please? Marly showed me his world, and I want to show you mine. Well I guess not exactly mine, but you found me near there. I remember." Demyx smiled, looking up at his scarred lover. He'd get Xigbar to go there one way or another, even if it meant dragging the taller all the way there through a portal.

Xigbar just nodded, reluctantly agreeing with Demyx on his choice of an outing location. He sighed softly, putting an arm around his blonde lover's waist. Might as well do this and get it over with. And in the process make Demyx as happy as he's been in awhile, which was a very good thing.

"Thank you. I promise we won't be gone long." Demyx smiled before he opened a portal, hoping that changing forms wouldn't be too stressful for him or the babies. Then again he might just have a streamlined shape like a dolphin, or shark. Or even an orca, he wouldn't really know until they actually arrived.

"I know. Just promise me that you won't join Sebastian and break into song?" Xigbar smirked as he followed his shorter lover into the portal. Maybe the short trip wouldn't be too bad after all, especially if no one sang. Then again… they always sang. There went his plans for sanity.

* * *

"Ariel, wait up!" Flounder protested, swimming as fast as he could behind his friend. He hated it when something got Ariel's attention and he had to try and keep up with her. Of course Sebastian was clinging to his tail, so that made it a little bit worse for the yellow and blue striped fish.

"Hurry up Flounder! I have a good feeling about today." Ariel smiled before she swam toward the reef. She wasn't entirely out of the boundary of Atlantica, but she was still contemplating it. Especially if her friend was out there. Why she had a good feeling, she didn't know for certain.

Flounder sighed as he swam faster after his friend, only to run head on into the tail of something. He blinked a few times, seeing a scarred orca in front of him but then it was also half man. His eyes went wide and he swam rather quickly behind Ariel, shaking like a leaf.

"Ariel… there is something over there! It was weird... and this big!" Flounder spoke, holding out his fins for emphasis. He may have been exaggerating a little, but he was still scared of the new thing. Whatever it was.

"Don't be silly. You're just exaggerating again." Ariel spoke before she swam over to where Flounder saw this giant creature. She stopped for a moment, seeing the same scarred creature that her friend saw. She also saw a familiar merman next to him, only with the tail of a Mako shark. Then she smiled and moved faster over to the two.

"Ariel? It's good to see you!" Demyx smiled, moving to hug his red headed friend. He almost laughed as he saw Flounder hiding behind her. Nothing had changed about this place at all; it was still the same serene undersea landscape. The only thing that had really changed was his pregnancy, which was pretty much it. Everything else was the same for him.

"Demyx, long time no see. Apparently a very long time. What's going on?" Ariel asked as she hugged her blond friend. She barely noticed his stomach except for when she hugged him, but she shrugged it off. She was just so happy to see her friend that she didn't think much about his changing form.

"The usual. How have you been? You haven't changed a bit." Demyx spoke, the smile not leaving his face. He was trying to debate if he should tell her, or have her swim off in fear and reject him for having twins. _Twins… I still can't believe it. _ He thought a wistful look on his face.

"I've been good. You've changed though. And you didn't have your scarred friend with you either. So tell me what's going on. Pull up a coral, we have all day. Sebastian isn't planning a concert for a few hours." Ariel smiled, not wanting to miss a word her friend said.

Sebastian huffed and skittered between the two merfolk, crossing his claws and looked up at both Ariel and Demyx. He didn't care for reunions, he wanted the younger mermaid to practice her singing for the supposedly great concert he was going to hold, but it wouldn't be one if Ariel was absent.

"Ariel, you should be practicing. You can talk to your friends later." Sebastian started before he scurried off back toward the palace, but he did manage a nod toward the two men before he went back to King Triton.

"But… alright, Sebastian. I'll be there in a few minutes." Ariel started, looking at Demyx with an apologetic expression on her face. She didn't really want to miss the practice, but she also wanted to spend time with her friend too. Maybe he'd stay for a little while longer so he could tell her his good news.

"I'm afraid we have to be going too. I just wanted to say that I'm pregnant… but we can talk more later. I don't want your father to be upset with you, or Sebastian for that matter." Demyx laughed before he swam up to Xigbar who had been relatively calm for once.

Ariel looked at Demyx in shock before she swam off after Sebastian. Was it true, or was it even possible for that matter? She shrugged it off for now and looked at Flounder with the same shocked and confused expression on her face. The young mermaid swam off, knowing she would definitely be thinking about it for quite a long time after this.

"What did he just say? Ariel wait up!" Flounder started, but he'd worry about how it was possible later on. He had to catch up with Ariel before she left him in a flurry of bubbles again, especially out in the open where sharks could easily snatch him up if they wanted to.

Xigbar managed a smile toward his smaller lover before he opened up a portal to head back to the castle. He knew the other needed his rest more than anything, that and he wanted to see if anything was going on with Marluxia. Especially since he had been concerned for the other man's welfare after seeing how weird he had been acting for the last couple weeks or so.

* * *

"I don't believe it… I mean its right there, I just don't believe it." Vexen started, muttering to himself before he heard a portal open up behind him. He turned and faced Xigbar and Demyx, his concerned look still placed firmly on his features. The blond tried to not let his current worries get in the way of taking care of Demyx and checking on him and the growth of his unborn babies. He had finally procured an ultrasound machine so he could conduct them in his lab instead of having to bring mothers to be all the way to Twilight Town.

"What's wrong Vexen?" Xigbar asked as he led Demyx over to the table, figuring the older male was upset because he skipped out on the appointment. Or something much worse, he didn't know. Then again it wasn't the kind of upset he thought it would be if it was something like missing the thirteen week appointment and now it was 14 weeks.

"Oh, it's nothing. Well nothing serious anyway. Now let's get you situated Demyx so I can check on your unborn babies." Vexen replied, letting Demyx hop up on the table before he moved the other's shirt back carefully once he lay back. He turned on the machine, soon putting the gel on Demyx's stomach. It was a little colder than usual, but only because of the temperature he kept his lab at. That and because he was an ice elemental.

"Does it have to be so cold Vexy?" Demyx asked before he looked at the screen. He knew that the other couldn't help it; it was just a little too chilly for his liking. He remained quiet while he watched what the other was doing, and then he saw two forms on the monitor. The smile didn't leave his lips once; those were his babies lying there.

Vexen just smiled before he stopped the probe, looking at the screen carefully while he made sure he charted the development of the two babies growing inside the younger male. It was still far too early to tell the genders, but they were quite healthy. Plus both were a good size for only 14 weeks along.

"Sorry, IX. The good news? They are very healthy. You can see the head here, and the other is facing down. It could change over the next 26 weeks though, so I'll keep checking you for anything that might warrant a c-section. You more than likely won't make it the entire forty week gestation, considering you are having twins." Vexen spoke, moving the probe a little more.

"In English, Vexen. I know we can't see the gender yet, but what else can you tell about the babies?" Xigbar started, before he saw Marluxia appearing out of a dark portal from the corner of his eye. Didn't the younger man know this wasn't a good time? Or was it something rather dire?

"Demyx may end up having the babies earlier than the usual 40 weeks. Twins rarely make it that long, 36 is ideal if we want to aim for that…. Mar? What are you doing here?" Vexen asked, watching Marluxia come up behind him with a smile on his face. He was holding something in his hand, but he was afraid to look at it.

"Aww… those are the babies? No one told me that Demmy was having his ultrasound today. Anyway, I have something for you Vexen. Just take a good look at this plant and you'll see what I'm trying to say to you." Marluxia smiled, handing Vexen a small potted plant that was a cluster of three plants in various sizes. Plus a very tiny one just starting to come out from under the dirt.

Vexen raised an eyebrow, then looked at the plant. Soon redirecting his attention back to the assassin that was standing across from him. How could he have missed the signs? The fatigue, the sleeping constantly… and the moodiness. But their daughter was barely four months old, so they obviously didn't plan well enough for another child. The bright side, she'd be a year old in a few months.

"You're…" Vexen started, before he hugged Marluxia gently. He didn't know if he was for sure. He kissed the other on the forehead before going back to Demyx and cleaning up the gel from the younger male's stomach.

"He's what?" Demyx asked, looking at Marluxia and Vexen. He tilted his head cutely before leaning against Xigbar once he sat up. He wanted to know what was wrong with his friend, and it would bug him until someone actually told him something.

* * *

Notes: Sorry for the cliffhanger and shortness of the chapter, and for lack of 411 moments. But I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Any ideas will be appreciated as well. But yay for the second part of my surprise.

And fan art is more than welcome.


	3. He knows

Notes: I wanted to pick up where I left off in the last one with Marly's news. We all knew he was pregnant again, but I wanted him to tell Demyx. The time skip will come in the next chapter. So I hope this chapter makes you all happy. And thank you to Turanlady for pointing out a huge part of the plot that's missing in this fic. It's been a month again? Conflab it…

Apologies: To anyone I owe art to, I hit yet another snag. Darn Lion King contests… and lion cub Sora is impossible to draw. But I will get any belated pics done soon. And also for the lateness and shortness of this chapter.

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

**_Lullaby Child_**

**_© Buka2000_**

* * *

Marluxia smiled as Vexen hugged him, but that smile got wider as Demyx asked 'He's what?' He wanted to make sure first, since he didn't want to get his hopes up only to have them crash down around himself and Vexen further down the road. And he was pretty sure that he was, considering he had all the symptoms of pregnancy. He moved over to the other, giving Xigbar an apologetic glance. Plus he really wasn't that far along, and he knew that their children would be close in age. Since Xiuying was a month old or so when Demyx found out and the new baby would be born not too long after Demyx's twins.

"Are you really? I mean how far along…" Demyx finally asked, finally smiling at his friend. Somewhere deep inside he thought it was too soon for his friend to be pregnant again, but if it made Marluxia happy then he was happy. And he was really never one to truly voice his opinions. But he also had a feeling that Xemnas, Saïx and even Axel were being a little too quiet about his own pregnancy.

"I'm guessing about a month or so. I'll see on an ultrasound later. But I know I am… I had the same symptoms with Xiuying. But… what's Xemnas going to do when he finds out? I mean I'm worried because you're starting to show and he will catch on. He did with me." Marluxia spoke softly.

"I'll have to tell him when he's in a good mood then. I don't want him to find out and then have me go into labor the next day. And I don't want to fall asleep on him either. No offence Marly." Demyx smiled toward his friend. He remembered when Marluxia fell asleep on Xemnas, but it really was no fault of his own.

"He'll find out either way. He's sneaky like that, but be thankful he didn't corner you when you were walking down the hall and look like death warmed over." Marluxia smiled, helping his friend off the table. After Demyx was standing he pulled him into a gentle hug, putting his hand over the other's stomach.

"Yeah, I remember that Marly. That was before I talked to you wasn't it? But I'll be careful, I promise. I know he'll find a way to find out, he has Axel remember? I should go and rest up, and that will leave you and Vexen alone for awhile. How about we go to Agrabah or somewhere tomorrow?" Demyx smiled, reluctantly pulling away from his friends hug. But he didn't mind the sentiment.

"Agrabah is too hot for me, Demyx. I'll find somewhere for us to go alright? You go rest up, and I'll see you tomorrow." Marluxia smiled before he watched his friend and Xigbar portal off together. Presumably to their shared room, he didn't know for sure. He decided to stay with Vexen for the time being, creating a small portal next to them before Xiuying appeared in her bassinet.

* * *

"You never cease to amaze me, Marluxia. I know you were able to do that with Namine, but our own child? I underestimated you again." Vexen smiled, picking up Xiuying carefully from her bassinet as the infant cooed softly. He could tell she would probably end up favoring him when she got older, but only time would tell for sure.

"I've been practicing. Then again she's smaller than Namine was. The bassinet with Xiuying is not even half the size of her, so it was easy to transport. We should go to Dr. Katska though and see how far along I am." Marluxia smiled, watching Vexen with their daughter. It was amazing to see how much he changed over the last few months.

"I thought you knew." Vexen laughed before putting an arm around his lover, he just had a feeling something was going to happen as soon as they walked out of the room. It had been too quiet, and missions had been getting fewer. That alone got the blond worried, knowing that their leader almost always had something planned for everyone. Or some off the wall mission to partake in.

"I have a guess, Vexen. But I don't want to be caught off guard and end up having the new child in the middle of Deep Jungle or somewhere. I know I'm not that far along, but you know what I mean." Marluxia spoke softly, moving to kiss the other's cheek gently.

Vexen shook his head, moving his arm around the others waist. He decided that they should go to the meeting room along with the others; just in the off chance Xemnas was holding a meeting without his knowledge. Of course he was also aware that Axel would more than likely not even inform him about said meeting. Nor would anyone else if they wanted to keep him in the dark about their superior's plans.

"I am not taking her to the meeting… we'll all fall asleep if Xemnas keeps us for 4 hours again. Wait; is there even a meeting going on? I didn't see a dusk lurking around to summon us." Marluxia asked, with a concerned tone to his voice as he watched Xiuying cling to Vexen the best she could.

"Intuition. I'm one of the original six; I pretty much know when he's going to summon us for a meeting. We should go anyway; he has to know about your pregnancy so he doesn't find out about it the hard way again." Vexen spoke, handing Xiuying over to Marluxia gently before he crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't happy about it either, but they had to go.

* * *

Saïx smirked as he stood outside the room, watching Vexen and Marluxia appear with Xiuying. He also saw Demyx and Xigbar walk up not too long afterwards. He could already tell something was up with the young nocturne, especially since his form was changing just like Marluxia's was a few months earlier. This was definitely going to be a rather interesting turn of events; he even knew what was going to happen if anyone else announced an unexpected pregnancy.

"Good afternoon. Everyone else is present; I am rather surprised you came at all. But that's not important at the moment; Xemnas is requesting your presence." Saïx spoke before he portaled off, soon ending up in his chair that was close to Xemnas's chair. He looked over at the others, knowing that Axel was just itching to say something about Demyx.

Vexen just blinked, watching Saïx portal off. He shrugged that aside and smiled toward Marluxia before he too went off to his chair. This was going to be an interesting meeting, not really sure what was going to happen during it. Or if it was going to last 4 long hours as the meetings tended to do. So many unknowns and there was not enough time to figure it out. He looked up at his partner who had the higher chair.

"Everyone is here, sir." Saïx spoke, staying silent after addressing Xemnas. He wanted to see what exactly was going on, mostly concerning Demyx who was obviously pregnant now. He could care less about Marluxia, but something deep inside his chest he had a feeling that the younger assassin was hiding something as well. He shrugged it off, knowing full well that if anything else was amiss Xemnas would be the first to mention it.

"Thank you, Saïx. Now first off, I want to point out that I know one of you is pregnant. Rather, it is quite obvious as to who it is. That is one reason why I called you all here. The other reason is quite simple really. I have a rather large mission planned, requiring us to double up. And since there will be 12 leaving, it will be easy for you to pair off. If you have a partner request, speak up now before I do it for you." Xemnas started, crossing his arms over his chest lightly. He knew that Vexen would want to be with Marluxia, it was a given. He wasn't sure about the other eight members sitting across from him.

"Very well. You know that I want to be paired with XI that is my only request. You can pair off the others however you please." Vexen replied, inwardly glad that Xemnas didn't pair him off with Axel or anyone else. But he also knew that his superior could easily surprise him at a moment's notice.

"Of course. If no one else has objections, you may all depart for your respective missions. That is all." Xemnas spoke, watching as all of the pairs departed the room. He crossed his arms over his chest lightly, knowing that Saïx would stay behind. There were still a few things left that he had to get finished.

Saïx true to form did stay behind, a light smirk crossing his lips. He knew something was up with the neophytes, but he wanted to wait until the relatively newer members were gone before he spoke his concerns and his mind. Even though he was aware he had to go out and collect hearts to pick up for the slack the pregnant members may be causing in the ranks.

"Something is on your mind, Saïx. Care to tell me what it is? And I doubt it can be about our much deserved time to ourselves." Xemnas spoke, looking at his second in command. There was definitely more to it than that, but he wasn't about to let the others have their kicks and find out they were right.

"I know that IX is pregnant, but something tells me that our least favorite member is hiding something from us as well. If my suspicions are correct, what should we do?" Saïx asked, looking up at his superior. He had his ideas, but he wanted to see what the slightly older man said first.

"Then we'll have to keep an eye on XI. Good work, Saïx. We will do something different tonight." Xemnas smirked before he headed off, the blue haired berserker close by his side. He would find out one way or another about how the respective members were faring. The last thing he needed was to have his best assassin out of doing missions again for an absurd amount of time.

* * *

**Notes:** I need ideas; I'm seriously running low on brain juices right now. But I will definitely touch more on Xemnas and his quest for hearts, and other things I haven't touched on since Flower Child. That and I am sorry that I barely broke 2000 words for this chapter. My inspiration died I think. I'll try to keep this fic going though. I can't have it die before the babies are born.


	4. Friendly Outing

Author's Note: Pokes her reviewers gently with marshmallows I'm missing some of you all… but I do thank those of you that did review. And for destinationxoblivion, if you see this, I have a surprise for you as well. But you'll see. It will be up before chapter 5 of this fic. Once again Buka is a lazy authoress… I really need help with ideas. And what's this, I might actually include Naminé? Maybe… I don't know yet. We'll see what you all think.

Apologies: I'm sorry for skipping around so much. This is obviously two weeks after the respective missions, but I might do minor flashbacks later on. And I still can't get a good plot but I'm trying.

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Music inspiration: Stand Up – Trapt

**_Lullaby Child_**

**_© Buka2000_**

* * *

Two more weeks had finally passed, this time Demyx was at the point of finding out the genders of his twins since he was now at eighteen weeks. But he had a feeling that Marluxia was either going to be bringing him somewhere, or there was somewhere he had promised to take his friend. He couldn't figure out what was going on at the moment, but he knew he had to talk to the other to see how he was holding up and how far along he was. It still came as a shock to him to see that he was pregnant again, but he wasn't unhappy for his friend either. As long as Marluxia was healthy, and his unborn baby was then it really didn't matter to the younger that much.

"Hey Dem. I didn't expect to see you here so early in the day. How are you holding up?" Marluxia asked softly, offering a smile toward the younger male. He looked the other over carefully, definitely seeing his stomach now. But with twins, he looked a little further along than four and a half months.

"Marly, you're psychic. I was going to ask you the same exact thing. I guess to answer your question, I'm fine. The throwing up has passed, thankfully. I hated that… I couldn't keep anything down at all. But I'm sure you know about that since you're pregnant again." Demyx smiled, moving over to Marluxia before he offered the taller male a gentle hug. He chuckled softly as his belly just slightly pushed him back from the rose haired man.

"Lucky…I'm not even out of the first trimester yet. But I'm not feeling ill right now, just a little dizzy and achy. It's nothing; I've been sleeping more often. This time I didn't miss any meetings so Xemnas won't get suspicious again." Marluxia spoke softly, gently putting one hand on his friend's growing belly. He knew it was still early to feel kicks, that didn't happen until 20 weeks or so. All he could do was smile warmly to his young friend and hope the best for him.

"Oh I know. I only missed one, but that wasn't my fault. I was camped out in the bathroom then slept all day. Xiggy was worried about me, but I suppose that's natural since these are our first babies. Hey… do you know when you're due?" Demyx asked softly. He was genuinely curious; of course he knew that if Luxord asked Marluxia it would have been for a baby betting pool or something along those lines.

"If it's for a baby pool, tell Luxord to count me out. I'm not interested in when everyone thinks the baby will come." Marluxia spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew Demyx wouldn't do that to him, but he didn't know if the older gambler was planning something or not. It was hard to tell really, especially since Luxord rarely talked to him as it was.

Demyx just laughed and shook his head, hugging his older friend. He wouldn't put his friends through that. And he especially wouldn't put Marluxia through it, considering Luxord would be calculating every week, hour, minute and possibly second of his pregnancy. He wouldn't even wish that upon himself now that he thought about it. He was just slightly amused that Marluxia would even think that he'd do that.

"Of course not. I just want to know, so I can figure out how close our babies will be in age. This is kind of cool though, I know Xiuying will be close in age to my twins. Your new baby will be about a year younger since she'll be 1 when he or she is born." Demyx smiled, trying to reassure his friend that nothing was going on. Or at least that no one was actually betting on when the babies would be born.

"According to Vexen, it will be sometime in May. So Xiuying will be a little over a year old by the time the baby is born. Or babies with how things have been going around here. You're due in January right?" Marluxia asked softly, offering a light smile toward the other. He was only guessing, so he could have been entirely off.

"I doubt you'll have twins Marly. But yeah, Vexen said January. Probably the 5th or so, but we'll see. He also said that twins come earlier than one baby. I just hope that they're not too early. I don't really want anything to go wrong." Demyx smiled softly to his friend, happy that their respective children would be born only a few months apart from each other. He also knew it wouldn't do him or the unborn twins a lot of good if he worried too much about their impending arrival.

"Right. Was there somewhere you wanted to show me? I know I still have to go back and talk to the flowers in Wonderland again, I feel bad for neglecting them once more. It wasn't long though, only a couple months or so. But I'll go anywhere you want to, since it's only fair." Marluxia chuckled softly, offering a light smile toward the other.

"I told Xiggy I wanted to take you to Atlantica; you were just busy that day. Probably worshipping the porcelain god again Marly?" Demyx smiled, putting a hand on the other's shoulder. The sooner they left, the sooner Xigbar wouldn't start missing him too badly. He was aware the older male was probably going through morning sickness again.

"Funny. I was talking to Vexen, and then worshipping the porcelain god." Marluxia laughed, but nodded in agreement with where Demyx wanted to go. He figured that the other would love it in Atlantica, and that was also probably his home world as well. The older male just feared what would happen when he got there, or if he'd end up as jellyfish again. A cold chill ran down his back at the memory of that.

"Right. But let's go! I feel bad for leaving Ariel and Flounder behind a few weeks ago. They'll be so surprised to see me now." Demyx smiled, putting his arm around Marluxia's shoulders. Sure the other was taller than him, but he managed somehow. Perhaps because Marluxia was still sitting on the bench, making him a little bit shorter than he normally was.

"Oh I know they will. But let's get a move on alright? The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back." Marluxia laughed softly before he moved his hand over his stomach lightly, it was still flat for now. But he knew that it wouldn't stay that way forever. He shook his head once Demyx opened a portal, only half fearing what would happen next.

* * *

"Ariel..." Flounder frowned, clinging to his friend. He saw she was swimming off toward the border of Atlantica again. But why? He tried to get her to stop or slow down, he figured it must have been something really important or there was another discovery that he didn't know about. Or really didn't want to find out about, just in case it was dangerous or scary.

"Oh come on. Don't be such a scaredy fish." Ariel laughed as she swam through the coral, only to come face to face with another strange merman. She backed up slightly, then spotted Demyx and swam past the other male who had a hammerhead shark tail. She didn't know why though, considering she and the others didn't really get along with the shark.

"Hey Ariel. I'm glad to see you. Don't be scared of Marluxia, although he does look kind of scary like that. I don't know why he turned into a shark though." Demyx laughed as he hugged his friend gently. He looked at Flounder who was shaking like a leaf behind Ariel. Tilting his head the younger male raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was so scared.

"You know him? He's a shark, that's all we see. The orca that was with you a few weeks ago didn't seem as scary. That's just me though." Flounder spoke as he slowly moved his head around Ariel's shoulder before he darted back behind her. It was unusual enough seeing a gray-brown tailed shark with pink hair as it was.

"Like I said, I don't know why he is. Last time he was a jellyfish. He might have been better like that. But his name is Marluxia; he's also my best friend. I promised him that I'd show him where I am from since he showed me where he came from." Demyx smiled, looking over at Marluxia before he redirected his attention back to Ariel and Flounder.

"Ah, that's understandable. Feel free to show him around, but make sure he stays clear of daddy. He doesn't really like outsiders around here. But he knows you, Myde. I'll try to stay around you two while I can. You know how Sebastian is; he probably wants to do another concert practice soon." Ariel spoke before she smiled, hugging Demyx gently. She could tell he was getting bigger, and was aware he wouldn't be able to come visit for much longer.

"I will. Don't worry; we won't over stay our welcome." Demyx spoke before he swam off with Marluxia, offering a light smile toward Ariel and Flounder. He knew well enough to stay way from Triton, at least with Marluxia still with him. He was worried, but mostly about his older friend's safety than his own. The young nocturne knew Atlantica better than the rose haired male did.

"You seem nervous Dem. Care to tell me what's bothering you?" Marluxia asked softly as they swam off toward the coral reef. It was rather gorgeous in his eyes, and he figured they could collect a few things for back home. He also figured that perhaps they could bring some of the flowery anemones back and he could have them in a tank in his garden or something.

"It's King Triton. He doesn't take kindly to us, Marly. He knows me though because this was my home world, kind of. It doesn't surprise me since I love water, I control it… I have water clones. You get my point. But we should probably head back soon so Xiggy doesn't worry." Demyx smiled, picking up a few shells for the others. He also knew that Vexen would worry as well, considering his friend was pregnant again.

"Us who? No one likes the Organization, we all know that. We don't get out to that many worlds, yet they all seem to know who we are. I'm not worried about Triton, however I do agree. We should go back. Knowing Xiuying she's probably getting into something, or Vexen is watching her sleep." Marluxia laughed as they headed behind a rock before he opened a portal. It was safer this way, so no one else could see them leave.

* * *

"Xiuying… that is not a toy. No, get daddy's papers out of your mouth." Vexen sighed, trying to get his important research papers out of his young daughter's mouth. Granted she was almost at the teething stage, but it still didn't really give her any right to chew on his papers and pencils. The blond picked the five month old infant up, holding her close to him while he looked up to see a very familiar face staring at him after turning around.

"IV, I demand a test. I assume with the rash of pregnancies here, you have devised a pregnancy test. Or have you not gotten that far in your research?" Saïx asked, looking at the older male. Granted the blond outranked him, but he was desperate and he knew that as second in command he technically had authority over the other male. Gold eyes practically bored a hole into the other's head while waiting for a response.

"VII… of course I have pregnancy tests. I created them after IX got pregnant, and figured that perhaps others would end up in the same situation as him. Care to tell me who it is for? So I know who I would be checking on." Vexen asked, looking up at the berserker while keeping Xiuying in his arms. His daughter pulling on his cloak tassels lightly.

"It is none of your concern, IV. Go back to whatever you were doing. If it warrants your attention, I will inform you." Saïx spoke, not saying any more about the issue. Or about whom the test could possibly be for, especially since it could potentially end up spread throughout the entire castle. Although he knew that it could be for himself, but he hoped it wasn't true. It would be near impossible to control his berserker state if he was pregnant.

"Very well. Just be sure to inform me, just in case something goes wrong." Vexen spoke, handing a few tests to the berserker. He prayed to anything and everything that was out there, and to anything that listened, the blue haired male was not pregnant. He hoped it wasn't the case, but if it was everyone's safety was put at greater risk.

Saïx nodded before he walked off, tests in hand. He knew the risks, and he prayed that he really wasn't pregnant. However he showed all the classic symptoms, including being moodier than usual and getting ill in the mornings. Plus he was also having food aversions as well, but he didn't dare tell that to Xemnas.

Vexen sighed as Saïx finally left before he held his daughter close to him. Maybe he should check up on his partner later, but he also still had to worry about what was going on with the others as well. He figured he'd hear from Saïx either way, or hear Xemnas screaming down the hall. Right now he'd focus on those that he knew were indeed expecting.

He looked at the calendar, praying that if the berserker was indeed pregnant that his due date wouldn't fall on the same day as Marluxia's. Vexen knew full well that would be a dangerous time, but right now he could only speculate. He knew well enough to track everyone's well being, mostly for his safety and the others as well. Now was just a waiting game.

* * *

Notes: I finally broke 2000 words and 6 pages. Yay! And what's this? Another surprise? You'll see what happens in the next chapter. But it will involve a very unhappy Xemnas, or shocked. Your pick. For those that are still reading this anyway. I hope my surprise with Saïx is some much needed brain fuel.


	5. They are?

I fail… big time. I had planned for the twins to be born on DemXig day, and it is not gonna happen. Considering that it's late January now. But to make up for it, I'll try to have this as a mostly Xigbar and Demyx chapter. This is short only because I can't get my writing mojo going. If anything the twins will be born on XigDem day.

And I'm no longer holding this fic hostage, only my miscarriage fic.

Warnings: Nothing major. Mpreg, that's about it.

Song Inspiration: Crush – Dave Matthews Band

_**Lullaby Child**_

_**© Buka2000**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Dem… wake up." Xigbar smiled, kissing his smaller lover gently on the forehead. He rubbed the other's stomach gently, earning a small kick from one of the twins. He had to laugh at that, and almost laugh at the fact that Demyx swatted him like he was a fly or some other annoying insect. But he knew the younger male didn't mean it, he was just probably tired from many things including his pregnancy.

"Hmm…" Demyx frowned, turning over after he felt Xigbar kiss him. He shifted, wanting to go back to sleep. Eventually he pulled the covers back over his shoulders, trying to catch another hour or two at least. He was tired, he didn't care what day it was. All he knew was that it was too early in the morning.

"Come on… Vexen said we can see the gender today. Then the four of us are going to somewhere special for you and Marluxia. He said he found a center that would be a good place for when the twins come." Xigbar started, trying to wake up his partner. He knew that it would be hard since Demyx was a somewhat heavy sleeper. However he did want to find out what they were having. Unless the younger male had a change of heart and didn't want to know.

Demyx shifted slightly, reluctantly opening one eye as he looked up at Xigbar. He was excited because they could see their twins and if they were boys, girls or a boy and a girl. Eventually he sat up, moving his hand over his stomach. But he was less than pleased with his older lover. He was having a good dream; and he really didn't want to wake up from it so soon.

"Xiggy… not now…" Demyx spoke softly, looking up at the other as he swatted his partner's hand. He just wanted to know what the other wanted, hopefully not sex since he wasn't entirely in the mood for that right now. And seeing the twins could wait until he was a little more functional and awake. He didn't even know what time it was really, his internal clock told him it was too early.

"Vexen wants to spend time with Mar, so he said for us to come down before he wakes up. It's 8:30 now; we have two hours before that happens. And then you can go back to sleep. We're not doing the outing until this afternoon." Xigbar smiled, offering his hand to his smaller lover. And he knew if Marluxia didn't wake up with Vexen by his side, it would not be a pretty sight later on.

"True… Marly sleeps late. Like I do." Demyx frowned, taking the other male's hand before he carefully got up to his feet. He was definitely not happy with Xigbar, but he had to giggle a little as he felt the older male pick him up carefully. Maybe this pregnancy thing wasn't so bad after all. Especially if he was going to be carried around by his partner for part of it.

* * *

"This… is not good…" Vexen sighed, looking at the test results from Saïx. Xiuying was still fast asleep, so he wasn't afraid of waking her right now. But he did refrain from cursing, mostly from Marluxia's request. Especially since his partner didn't want their daughter's first word to be a curse word. He didn't either, so he tried to keep her away from Luxord, Xaldin or Xigbar for the most part.

"What's not good Vexy?" Demyx asked softly, looking up at the other as he walked into the lab. He noticed as the blond scientist frantically push papers aside and hide something behind his back rather quickly. So either someone was dying or the number of babies changed and he was really having only one, or three. He hoped it wasn't triplets. Or worse, Vexen was pregnant too.

"It is none of your concern, IX. Please, get up on the table so I can see how your twins are developing at this stage. I'm sure they're well, but it's always better to be safe than sorry. I don't want to miss a single detail." Vexen spoke as he went over to get the ultrasound machine before wheeling it over to the side of the table. Truthfully he also wanted to get back to Marluxia before the other woke up, or he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Xigbar shook his head before he helped Demyx up on the table carefully. He knew what was going through the other's head, but he didn't bring it up. It was entirely up to Vexen if he wanted to talk about it or not. But he did know how Marluxia was, especially while he was pregnant.

"Hmm…" Vexen started, moving Demyx's shirt up after the unzipped his cloak. Everything looked normal, and he was still a normal size for carrying twins at 18 weeks. He put some gel on the younger male's stomach before moving the transceiver over the other's skin slowly. "Looks normal so far."

"Normal is good." Demyx spoke softly, watching the older male as he looked at the monitor. A small smile crossed his lips as he saw the small forms again, this time they looked more human like instead of jellybeans.

"You can see the fingers very well here, the arms… the head is here. The spine, here are the legs and feet. Don't get your hopes up Xigbar, that's just the umbilical cord. And this one is… a little girl." Vexen smiled before he moved to the second baby.

"I knew that." Xigbar protested, watching the monitor while holding his partner's hand. Occasionally glancing up at the clock as well, knowing that Marluxia was going to be up soon. But he knew better than to worry right now, he was more excited with what was going on with his smaller partner and the babies growing inside him.

Vexen chuckled softly before checking over the second baby. He saw the same thing, head and hands, and feet. And of course arms and little legs as well. A light smile crossed his lips as he moved the transceiver further down to check on the gender of the baby.

"And we have… a boy." Vexen smiled, pointing out a few obvious parts. Of course that earned a smile from both Demyx and Xigbar, plus he got the checkup done in record time. So maybe he could go upstairs and Marluxia wouldn't even know he was gone. No, that wouldn't work. He knew the younger male was a light sleeper, which was not in his favor.

"Aww… and they both look healthy. Hi babies." Demyx smiled, watching them move around a little bit. He could feel them also, but it was fun seeing them move their little legs and open their hands. He could have sworn he saw one sucking their thumb, but he wasn't entirely sure.

"I'll give you a printout, and I'll see you in a couple weeks. I should get back upstairs." Vexen spoke, helping Demyx sit up after wiping the gel off the others stomach. He soon did a printout and handed it to them before he picked up Gardenia and portaled upstairs to his and Marluxia's room.

"If he's lucky Mar won't hear his footsteps." Xigbar chuckled softly as Vexen left the lab. He helped Demyx off the table before holding the others hand, making sure that he was close to him. He wasn't about to lose his partner for any reason at all, even if it was accidentally getting lost.

"Mar is a light sleeper, he always has been. I don't know why though… probably something about being an assassin." Demyx shrugged, holding Xigbar's hand as they finally headed upstairs to their room.

* * *

Vexen walked into his and Marluxia's room, a light smile crossing his lips as he spotted his lover still sleeping on his side with the covers pulled over his shoulders. He hoped that he could slip under the covers and the younger male wouldn't even notice, and even their daughter was fast asleep so she wouldn't make a peep. He smiled as he carefully placed Xiuying in the crib before he slowly slipped under the covers, a soft sigh of relief crossing his lips.

Marluxia shifted a little, feeling the weight change next to him. He opened his eyes halfway, and then looked at the clock and a soft moan escaped his lips. It was too early, and apparently the baby still wanted to sleep in. He frowned, pulling the covers over his head, but he did notice Vexen lying next to him.

"It's too early snowbird… wake me up later…" Marluxia muttered, trying to fall back to sleep. But he felt a hand on his shoulder before it moved and pulled the covers back down, soon he felt Vexen kiss his forehead after the covers were removed from over his head.

"Go back to sleep, Mar." Vexen smiled, kissing his forehead before he put his head on the pillow. He knew his partner was tired, and needed his rest for himself and their unborn baby.

"Mmm…" Marluxia nodded, yawning a little before holding Vexen's hand. He closed his eyes once again, finally going to sleep. But now he felt better, not as alone as he would have been holding just a pillow next to him to help him sleep. And he knew the next few months would be interesting with his pregnancy and Demyx's.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. But you all should be glad I finally updated after so long right? I don't care how many reviews I get, heck one would be good. I just hope everyone likes this one. I'll have more 411 in the next chapter. And I'll touch on Saïx's pregnancy as well.


	6. Something odd is going on

Notes: I finally decided on what I should do for my 10 year anniversary here on the site. If people are still interested in this fic, I decided to finally update it. I gave up on retrieving the actual file though since it disappeared back in October of 2009. But I hope that you enjoy the much belated update of Lullaby Child.

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. I do not own the song used for the inspiration either. That is © Breaking Benjamin. I only listened to said song and it fit this chapter, I only own the CD the song is on. Nothing else.

Song inspiration: Breath – Breaking Benjamin

_**Lullaby Child**_

_**©Buka2000**_

_**

* * *

**_

Vexen headed toward the Grey Area, managing a faint smile as he saw Demyx sleeping on the couch with a baby book lying opened over his growing belly. Xigbar was on the floor, playing with Xiuying although Vexen didn't understand why. Or where his partner was for that matter, he wasn't aware of any missions being issued for any of the members. And he wasn't aware of any meetings being called over the last three weeks either.

"II, have you heard anything as of late? Mostly concerning our esteemed leader and why he all but cancelled missions for us." Vexen started, looking at the black and silver haired male. "Although the most concerning thing is the fact we haven't had a meeting in three weeks, and that was about the same time I found out the scariest thing about VII."

"That is odd. I haven't heard a thing from him either, and we know that Saïx has been in seclusion for the last three weeks. At least since he barged into your lab demanding a pregnancy test, or so I heard." Xigbar started, looking at the older male. "So perhaps he too is in a delicate condition and Xemnas is not allowing missions due to his pregnancy."

Vexen shrugged, watching his daughter hold onto Xigbar's fingers. He had to chuckle a little as he watched the interaction, apparently Xiuying was fascinated by the older male. He didn't know if it was due to his eye patch, streaked hair, scarred appearance or just Xigbar being himself. But he was still worried as to where Marluxia could have gone off to; he knew the other was still far from the safe point of the pregnancy being only about 10 weeks into it.

The blond soon looked at Xigbar, the concern evident on his features. Not because of his comrade spending time with his daughter, but he was still worried about his partner. He hadn't seen Marluxia once, not even last night. "Xigbar, can you tell me where Marluxia is? I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. Don't tell me Xemnas sent him to Land of Dragons again."

"No, he didn't send him to Land of Dragons for once. Surprising, I know. He still hates that Mar is pregnant again, but he left Dem alone. He put Mar on a reconnaissance mission to Twilight Town I think. Or somewhere like that, it wasn't dangerous." Xigbar started, putting his hand under his chin while in thought. "If it was then I'm sure he would have mentioned a high risk mission and assign one of us to go along with him. He's a strong fighter, Even."

Vexen groaned inwardly at his Somebody's name. He loathed it, and everything it represented. He shook it off as he looked toward the scarred male in front of him. "What have I told you about that… never mind. I know you'll say that I allow Marluxia to call me that. But that is beside the point. Twilight Town sounds suspicious too, he never sends him there. Something is going on."

"You think I don't know that? It's all suspicious. No meetings, no missions and your pregnant partner being sent away again while mine is still here. Unless something happened to the baby, we won't really know for sure." Xigbar replied, watching Demyx shift under the baby book. "I just hope nothing is going on, although I'm sure Marluxia would tell us if something was up."

"I know he would, and I'd be the first to know if something was wrong. I'll go to Twilight Town and see if I can find him, if anything he's with Dr. Katska to check on the baby or babies. You can come by later with Demyx, just keep an eye on Xiuying for me." Vexen started, looking up at Xigbar. "And try to figure out what the hell is going on with the whole meeting and mission situation, if it is anything that is involving VII's pregnancy or something else."

Xigbar nodded, watching Vexen portal off before he turned back to Demyx. He had hoped that his younger partner didn't hear the conversation, and he was also hoping that Marluxia was alright. He didn't want to tell Demyx anything bad and risk upsetting him; stress alone could possibly trigger premature labor which wouldn't be good at only 21 weeks.

"Where is he…?" Vexen muttered to himself, looking around various areas of Twilight Town that he was familiar with. He saw the clock tower, knowing exactly where Axel and Roxas were. He looked over his shoulder for a moment, deciding to stop Olette and Pence to ask them if they had seen Marluxia. "Excuse me; I'm looking for my partner. I don't know if he was here recently, or if I was being told lies by my superior."

"I don't know. We were just talking to Roxas, and he said that his friend went down toward the hospital in town for some kind of checkup. That was about 15 minutes ago. What does he look like?" Pence asked, feeling a little suspicious of the blond male. Even if he had seen him almost a year earlier, he still didn't trust a few of the Organization members.

Vexen nodded, knowing exactly where Marluxia had gone off to. He figured he'd probably run into Roxas and ask if he knew anything that he didn't. "Thank you. As for what he looks like, you've seen him before. A couple inches shorter than me, more muscular build, dark blue eyes and rose colored hair."

"Oh yeah… that was the guy. Roxas told me that he was going to check on him, Axel went back home. Odd really, they are always together. I hope everything is alright though." Pence spoke honestly, watching Vexen head off down the sidewalk. He shook his head, continuing down the opposite end with Olette to meet up with Hayner.

* * *

After a few moments Vexen had arrived at the small clinic that Dr. Katska worked at, he figured Marluxia would come here before anything. If it was serious then the scientist knew the receptionist would tell him to head toward the hospital. Maybe Marluxia was wounded on a mission and didn't want to worry anyone, or tell anyone. He knew that his younger partner was prideful and very stubborn; not wanting to listen half the time and do what he wanted the rest of the time.

"Afternoon Vexen." The receptionist started, smiling up at the older male. "Are you looking for Marluxia, or is there something else I can assist you with today?" She smiled, pulling out a manila folder before opening it.

"Actually I am looking for him. I haven't seen him in a day, and I got worried." Vexen answered, looking around the corner to hopefully get a glimpse of someone who knew what was happening. "Can you tell me what he came in for, or if he is still even here? I know it's confidential, but if something happened to the baby I want to know."

"He was here, don't worry the baby is fine. Dr. Katska sent him to the hospital though because of a broken arm. Don't ask how, I didn't get that information." She replied, watching Vexen's expression change. She couldn't tell if it was worry, or he was upset that Marluxia let himself get injured that badly. "But I know it's probably part of his job description right?"

"He's normally careful, and I told him no hard missions. Unless someone or something hit him hard enough… then the baby is in danger, and he could lose him or her." Vexen started, looking up at the ceiling before directing his attention back to the receptionist. "I'll head to the hospital, but make sure that Marluxia informs me of his next appointment."

The receptionist nodded, watching Vexen as he ran out of the door. She went back to answering calls and making appointments with Dr. Katska and the other obstetricians as needed. She also worked on making a future appointment for Marluxia for his monthly checkup.

"Vexen, I didn't think you were coming. Marluxia is in the room down the hall. He didn't tell me specifics, but the break didn't look that good. It's a clean one, so it will heal fast." Dr. Katska started, smiling as she led Vexen down to Marluxia's room. "He said it was an accident, that's all I got from him. But the babies are fine, still too early to tell their sex. But they look good for 10 weeks."

Vexen looked up at her; the look on his face was like he thought Dr. Katska had two extra heads growing out from her shoulders. He couldn't have heard her right, he was aware of Demyx expecting twins but not Marluxia. He did a sonogram on him two weeks earlier and only saw one baby. The blond was aware that she was possibly working long hours, so maybe she was slightly delusional in what she saw on the sonogram.

"Are you sure? I mean the last time I checked, it was Demyx that was having twins. Not Marluxia." The Academic spoke while looking over at the bed, seeing his partner asleep with his arm in a cast. "Granted it could be possible, but it showed that it was only one fetus. Or I have an outdated sonogram machine and I have to get it worked on."

"Babies hide; you know that as well as I do. It may have been hiding behind his or her sibling when you did the scan, or Marluxia was lying at an odd angle." Dr. Katska smiled, moving to check on Marluxia before allowing Vexen next to the bed. "There are many factors, but it does appear to be twins. You'll have your hands full with the new babies and a year old baby as well."

Vexen nodded, brushing Marluxia's bangs back from his eyes. He wished he knew what happened, and he also wanted to inform Xigbar and Demyx as to what had happened. All that the Academic knew was that Marluxia would definitely be feeling the pain of the break once he woke up, he knew there weren't many painkillers a pregnant person could take without harming the growing fetus.

"Thank you Dr. Katska. I will definitely let you know what happened once he tells me. It seems suspicious; he was gone for a whole day." Vexen spoke with a hint of confusion in his voice, laced with a slight bit of annoyance toward Xemnas. "My superior ended meetings and missions, and I haven't seen him in at least a week or so. But we know he's still around, even if we don't physically see him. And are you really sure it's twins?"

Dr. Katska chuckled softly, gently moving the hospital gown up on Marluxia's abdomen. "He is showing earlier than he did with Xiuying, granted he's not as noticeable as Demyx. But you can feel a bump, and if I were you I'd tell him that you can feel it. He feels embarrassed enough about the broken arm; I think he just needs his lovers' compassion right now."

"It's a pride thing. He still goes by some unwritten code I still don't understand. He probably feels bad because we'd see him as weak for breaking a bone." Vexen shrugged, watching his partner sleep. "And I'll do the best I can on the compassion thing; I just have to hide it from Xemnas. Wherever he is…"

"Perhaps, but we know that he prides himself on being an assassin. So it is understandable that he feels ashamed by what happened. Just tell him that you love him no matter what." Dr. Katska smiled before continuing, "I'll see him next month, even if it is still two weeks from seeing the sex of the babies. I will also recheck and make sure it is twins, or just him showing earlier because of it being a second pregnancy. And if anything happens with Demyx, let me know."

Vexen nodded, watching Dr. Katska leave the room as he continued to watch Marluxia sleep. He really did wish he knew what had happened to his partner, whatever it was had to have been bad. Especially with a few scrapes, dark bruises and the broken arm, but luckily it didn't end up worse. He didn't want to think about the worst case scenario, he was trying to focus on the fact that Marluxia was going to be unable to do much with one hand.

* * *

"Xiggy?" Demyx started, sitting up carefully as he slowly woke up from his nap. But he didn't see his friend or even Vexen, only Xiuying in his lover's arms. "Why do you have Xiuying, and where is Marly at? And is he alright?"

"Too many questions little dude." Xigbar smiled, carefully helping Demyx sit up against the couch. He looked around, thankfully not seeing anyone else at the moment. But that still concerned him, especially since Xemnas was still AWOL. "I'll answer them if you promise me that you calm down. You know you can't get worked up."

Demyx pouted, looking up at his scarred lover before reluctantly nodding in agreement that he would calm down. This was the only bad thing about the pregnancy; he couldn't do what he wanted to anymore. "I'm calm, now can you please tell me what happened?"

"That I don't even know little dude. All that I know is that he's somewhere in Twilight Town, but no one knows the reasons. I have Xiuying because Vexen left to find Marluxia." Xigbar started, rubbing Demyx's stomach gently. "Even Xemnas is missing and Saïx too. But we all know about is going on with blueberry."

Demyx giggled, letting Xigbar rub his growing belly. He had noticed the absence of the older male, but one would have to be practically blind to not notice Xemnas missing for an extended period of time. He figured that their leader was probably in his Room of Sleep, while Saïx was probably on the Altar of Naught. Or both were up there, it was hard to tell.

"And you know Saïx would be breathing down your neck at that nickname Xiggy. So we know he has to be somewhere… but you don't think he's wherever Marly went do you?" Demyx blinked, looking up at the other. "If he's pregnant too, we know Saïx wouldn't be nearly as happy as I am. He'd probably kill the unborn baby if he wanted to."

"I have no idea. But it is odd that he isn't here, threatening to report me to Xemnas for insubordination." Xigbar chuckled, wrapping his arms around Demyx gently. He closed his eye in thought, still wondering what was happening with Saïx and their enigmatic leader. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he felt Demyx lean back against his chest, causing a faint hint of a smile to cross his lips.

"That is so true." Demyx started before hearing a Dark Corridor open up behind him. He didn't have a good sense of smell like Zexion, but he did know it was the slightly older Schemer that had entered the Grey Area since he did hear light footsteps after the corridor closed. "Zexy? Weren't you in the library or with Lexaeus working on some important project?"

Zexion cringed inwardly at the nickname, but tried to shrug it off as he looked at both his superior and subordinate. "Afternoon, IX. I was with Lexaeus in the basement, but something has come to our attention. I was going to call a meeting of the first six, but with Xemnas missing it will only be the original five. I will require someone to fetch Vexen so he can attend as well."

"One small problem there. He's in Twilight Town, and I don't know when he will be back. And I seriously doubt he will be leaving that easily." Xigbar started, looking at the slate haired teen. "But I'll drag him back here if necessary. I haven't annoyed him enough lately." He grinned, watching Zexion's unchanging expression.

"Right, I forgot about XI. This is more important than whatever is going on in their relationship. It could affect the whole Organization as we know it. It is already starting to fall apart with procreation running rampant." Zexion spoke, glancing at Demyx before directing his attention to Xiuying. "Granted Xiuying does not pose a problem, she is only an infant and doesn't know her powers yet. I am more concerned over Saïx's unborn child, which will be a dangerous infant."

Demyx frowned, moving his hand to his back as he walked over to Zexion. He let aqua blue meet with periwinkle blue, seeing nothing behind the other male's eyes. He knew that Zexion took the having no heart and no emotions part very seriously, it even showed in his voice while he spoke in riddles no one understood. It wasn't as bad as Vexen trying to explain a few things, but Zexion had his moments since he was Vexen's apprentice back before they lost their hearts.

"Xiuying is a good baby. We're just watching her until her parents return, but I know you don't care about her mother." Demyx started, crossing his arms over his chest. "First Xemnas and Saïx, then Marluxia disappear. Who will be next? It could be any one of us, Zexy. That includes the rest of the original six."

"IX, will you please stop calling me Zexy? Thank you. First of all, I am not pregnant nor do I plan to be. Xemnas is not pregnant either, so I doubt it has to do with just that fact alone." Zexion started, still trying to ignore the nickname. "As for Xiuying being a good baby and me not caring about her mother, I cannot say yes or no to either comment. The infant does not cry much, so for that I do like her. With XI being her mother, he is a good parent. Although I am not entirely fond of him."

"I knew you hated Marly… he could be dead and you wouldn't care!" Demyx frowned, holding onto Xigbar. He hated this part of the pregnancy, he couldn't figure out where the weird moods came from. He just ended up crying one minute, happy the next. Or he ended up screaming at his friends and the other Organization members.

"This will pass, Braig. But you know that from before we lost our hearts." Zexion sighed, putting a hand on Xigbar's shoulder before directing his attention to the now sobbing Demyx. "Demyx, I do not _hate_ XI. We just aren't on good terms since Castle Oblivion, and his failed attempt at conquest of the Organization. But he has changed since becoming a mother, so I do commend him on that alone."

"I know. I guess everyone is different, Marluxia didn't have mood swings this bad when he was pregnant with Xiuying." Xigbar shrugged, rubbing Demyx's back as the younger cried into his shoulder. "And Zexion is right, Dem. Mar did change since then, but we know he is still an assassin at heart. We can't underestimate him. And no, I don't hate him either alright?"

Demyx nodded, still clinging to Xigbar. He just wanted his friend to be alright, and for the unborn baby or babies to be alright also. All he wanted was answers and to figure out if anyone did know what happened. He also knew that someone had to have known what was going on with Xemnas and Saïx, and the real reason missions were all but stopped.

"Demyx, you can be with Axel and Roxas while Xigbar and I find Vexen to inform him about our meeting. I doubt they will mind too much." Zexion suggested, moving to try and peel the teen from Xigbar's torso. "I promise I will bring your partner back in one piece, but this is a serious matter. And I'm sure he will tell you what happened with Marluxia also."

Xigbar nodded in agreement before he carefully pried Demyx's arms off from around his waist. He kissed Demyx on the forehead gently before he turned the younger male toward the door so he could find his other friends. This was a serious matter, knowing that Vexen needed to meet with the other senior members. He felt bad for a few seconds, watching his partner head out of the door dejectedly. He would make it up to Demyx later though, he'd try to anyway.

* * *

I was hoping to be further than six chapters at this point, but I have no control over computers of doom. But I might update more frequently, depending on how well this is received. But this is longer than previous chapters, so I hope that it makes up for the year and seven month delay. You can tell it's been that long because they released 358/2 Days during the time my computer croaked and I had severe writer's block afterwards, so I now have Saïx's somebody mentioned.

Next chapter, I don't know when it will be updated. I will try to not let it be over a year and a half again though.


	7. What happened?

Notes: Thank you for the three kind reviews that I got. At least those will keep me going. And no, Zexion and Xigbar aren't together. Please don't flame me for having someone other than Demyx and Xigbar starting this chapter off. I just thought this chapter would explain what happened. I'll continue the XigDem in the next one.

To avoid confusion, I'll have Marluxia due in March so he is two months behind Demyx instead of four months. Heck, I even confused myself in earlier chapters. So Dem is a little over five months now, and Mar is two weeks from three months.

Warnings: None right now.

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

_**Lullaby Child**_

_**© Buka2000**_

_**

* * *

**_

Zexion and Xigbar ended up in Twilight Town not long after separating from Demyx, hoping to find Vexen so they could hold the senior member meeting and see what exactly was going on with their enigmatic Superior. All the slate haired teen knew was that they had to find out an answer and fast before everything went downhill so fast no one could fix the damages left behind. Zexion looked up at Xigbar, watching the scarred man head toward the clinic first.

"Why are we heading to the clinic? Wouldn't it be easier to ask around before we go on a wild goose chase?" Zexion asked, following behind the older man before continuing. "If they are anywhere it would be the hospital or possibly the beach. And I really don't feel like running into Seifer and his gang here."

"You, worried? That is not the Ienzo I know." Xigbar grinned, ruffling Zexion's hair playfully. "The clinic can tell us if Marluxia or Vexen was there, and then tell us where they went. Besides, we can take Seifer and his lackeys. I never thought you would be scared of someone who has a lower IQ than you do."

Zexion glared at Xigbar, ducking away from the other's actions. He honestly didn't see what Demyx saw in him, but then again they had similar personalities. Although Demyx was a tad more bubbly, and Xigbar was just a prankster in general. He shook his head, continuing along the sidewalk while ignoring the glances from passersby. He spotted Roxas ahead of them, deciding to pick up his pace so they could catch their youngest member before he headed to wherever Axel was located.

"XIII, where are you headed off to?" Zexion asked, finally catching up to the younger teen. He saw the look on the younger's face, which had to have been one of surprise. "We're looking for Vexen in regards to an important meeting of the original six members. Have you seen him around here?"

"Not really, no. I was just heading to the hospital to check on Marluxia, Olette told me that she saw him go there." Roxas replied, looking up at Zexion. "So if you and Xigbar want to find Vexen, odds are he is there also. I'll stay with Marluxia to keep him company if it is really that important."

Zexion nodded, heading after Roxas along with Xigbar. He should have known that Vexen would have been with Marluxia if something happened, and apparently it did if the rosette was in the hospital. He didn't know what occurred, and he really didn't care. He just had one thing on his mind and to him it was a lot more important than yet another baby added to the Organization.

Marluxia opened his eyes halfway, carefully sitting up against the pillow before looking over to his left side. A faint smile crossed his lips as he spotted Vexen snoring in the arm chair, figuring the older must have been here for a while and couldn't keep his eyes open. And he also knew that Vexen would deny sleeping, and only say he was resting his eyes. He then turned his head as he heard footsteps by his door, soon seeing three familiar faces. He knew Roxas would find him somehow, but he wasn't expecting Xigbar or Zexion to appear along with him.

"Afternoon, XI. Do you mind if we borrow your partner for a while?" Zexion asked before walking over to the chair, ignoring the confused look that the older male was giving him. "We won't keep him long, but it is of some importance. If you want my suggestion, I say you stay here and get the necessary medical attention you require."

"Right… and I am the Superior. What is this about VI? If there was a meeting, Vexen would have known about it." Marluxia started, careful not to hit his arm as he propped himself up a little better. "I'm surprised you didn't ask how I did this, or blame me for being careless as I'm sure Xemnas would. Then again he could care less… he'd be disappointed that I didn't lose the baby."

Zexion sighed, knowing that Marluxia was probably still in shock from the accident and emotional because of the pregnancy. He looked over at the rosette before speaking, looking into sapphire eyes. "XI, sarcasm will get you nowhere. I am sorry that you injured yourself, and no I do not know how you broke your arm. We need your partner because of Xemnas; we have to discuss what we are to do in the event of his absence and the absence of the second in command."

Marluxia's eyes lit up, a light smile crossing his lips. He never thought he would hear those words in his whole life in the Organization; it had to have been a hallucination brought on by the painkillers. There was no possible way that both Xemnas and Saïx would both be missing. He turned himself to face Zexion, looking into the visible periwinkle colored eye.

"You mean to tell me that he's no longer there? Don't toy with me; you know how long I've waited to hear those words." Marluxia started, his voice remaining steady. "And with no second in command either? That is beyond unbelievable. Tell me that I'm not hallucinating, please tell me that. I know the painkillers aren't that strong."

Xigbar looked at Zexion, wondering what the younger male was saying. He knew Marluxia might have been a good mother, but he still had a few remnant feelings toward Xemnas. And none of them were good ones. He also knew that Marluxia would still possibly jump at the chance to become superior with both Xemnas and Saïx missing for some unknown reason.

"Wipe that grin off your face, XI. You know full well that even if both were deposed, you cannot gain control of the Organization or become Superior that easily." Zexion spoke before looking over at Vexen. "Now that matter is for Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, myself and Vexen to discuss. We have to find someone to temporarily assume the position of Superior until Xemnas or Saïx return. "

"I was not grinning." Marluxia protested, looking over at his sleeping partner before redirecting his attention to Zexion. "Now if you want to wake him up, be my guest. But promise me that he will return. Now who is watching Xiuying if Xigbar and Roxas are here?"

Roxas blinked, looking at Xigbar and didn't see the infant with him. And he didn't see Demyx either, plus Axel was who knows where. He knew Marluxia didn't want anything to happen to Xiuying, and he could tell that the rosette was in no condition to really go anywhere right now. He walked up to the older male, putting a hand on Marluxia's shoulder.

"I'm sure she's in good hands with Demyx, and I promise I will go back and help him with her." Roxas smiled, hoping to alleviate whatever worries and concerns Marluxia might be having. And he also wanted to help Demyx since he knew the other couldn't get too stressed. "I could use the practice right?"

Marluxia nodded, looking over at Vexen who was slowly waking up. He managed a smile, seeing his partner wake up and a look of surprise on his features. "Did you have a long night last night? I have an excuse for sleeping all day." He smiled a little, moving his good hand over his abdomen.

"I know you do, Marluxia. And yes it was a long night, I had to tend to Xiuying and worry about where you were." Vexen spoke before standing up from the chair and stretching. He spotted Zexion standing there with Xigbar, curious as to what this was about. "What brings you two here?"

"It is an important matter that requires you to come back to the castle with us. XI will be fine here with Dr. Katska and the other doctors here. He is in good hands." Zexion spoke, ushering the older male toward the door. "Now please, come with us."

Vexen sighed, looking toward his apprentice before back over toward Marluxia. It had to have been serious if Zexion was ordering him to get back to the castle. Part of him hoped it wasn't about Xiuying, since she really wasn't in anyone's charge except for Demyx now that Xigbar was here. And once the meeting took place he really couldn't bring Xiuying to it. It didn't seem like a proper place for a young infant to come to.

Marluxia watched Vexen leave before lying back down on the bed, making sure he didn't hit his arm the wrong way. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment, hearing the corridors open one by one. The first was obviously Zexion as he left with Xigbar and Vexen; the second was Roxas so he could help Demyx watch Xiuying. But now the assassin was confused as to what Roxas meant by practice, it was bad enough with three being pregnant. He honestly didn't want to know who else was expecting, although he figured he would find out soon enough. He also didn't know what was going on with his own pregnancy, and if he was having one or two babies.

* * *

"Alright, do you two care to tell me what exactly is going on?" Vexen asked, stepping through the corridor and into the Grey Area where Lexaeus and Xaldin were waiting. "Was this matter serious enough to warrant me leaving Marluxia?"

"This matter is serious enough to warrant all of the currently present senior members to hold a meeting in regards to the absence of Xemnas. So I do believe it is serious enough for you to leave XI." Xaldin spoke calmly, leaning back against one of the chairs before straightening himself up into a better seated position. He knew the reasons behind the meeting as well as anyone else did, and he knew in the case of Xemnas being absent the role fell to second in command. And even the second in command was AWOL.

Vexen sat next to Xaldin, turning his attention to the larger man while he listened to him speak about what was going on. "Then get Saïx to take over until Xemnas returns, problem solved. We know that our leader does not care about rank in regards to second in command. It is about personal preference apparently, or Xigbar would be next in line."

"If we went by rank, then yes he would be next in line. And that does make the most logical sense." Zexion spoke before sitting next to Lexaeus, soon looking over at Vexen. "But the reason for this meeting is to find who among us will be the most suited to fill the role in the time that Xemnas is gone, as well as fill the void of second in command since VII is also gone."

"I am aware of that. If we went by intelligence, it would be you or me. Brute strength, Lexaeus hands down." Vexen started, trying to think of all the positive qualities each would possess before continuing. "Xaldin possesses both brute strength and wit, along with a bit of a sadistic nature if caught at the wrong moment. He is also intelligent in his own right. "

Xaldin nodded, watching Xigbar's reaction to not being mentioned. He had a feeling why Vexen didn't mention him; times have changed since they were apprentices under Ansem. Xigbar was now more laid back than he was as Braig, but he did have a few rare good moments. He just didn't really see how the Organization would do with Xigbar in the position of Superior for a week or possibly longer. It was a scary prospect, and one he wasn't quite ready to face.

"I vote Zexion. He knows the meeting system inside and out, and he knows the ropes as well as any of us do." Xaldin spoke, watching Lexaeus nod in agreement. "He would never put us in harm's way, and he wouldn't be distracted by worrying about unborn babies or an injured partner. No offense intended toward Vexen or Xigbar."

Vexen listened, nodding every once in awhile before speaking. "If matters were different and I didn't have my mind on my infant daughter and injured partner, I would put myself up for nomination. But I know I would do more harm than good in my current state."

"Alright, so it's settled. Zexion is temporary Superior, now can we go back to what we were doing?" Xigbar asked, looking over at Xaldin. He saw a few others pass by, but knew that Larxene was probably waiting for Xaldin to finish up. Roxas had just returned back from Twilight Town and was looking for Axel; he didn't know what Luxord was doing though.

Xaldin shook his head; he knew the meeting shouldn't have been this short. There were many other things to discuss, but the most important part was out of the way. "No, Braig. You know as well as I do that we have to figure out what happened to Saix and Xemnas. XI broke his harm somehow, but I did not hear how it happened."

"No one knows that." Vexen started, looking at the others. "I didn't get a chance to ask him before Xigbar and Zexion brought me back here. I seriously doubt it is connected to their disappearance; Xemnas had to have sent him out before he left. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, I do agree. XI broke his arm after the fact, so it isn't connected." Zexion replied, crossing his arms in thought. "But we are looking at all the possible scenarios right now. Like I said, we are not worrying about your partner at the moment. He can hold his own, pregnant or not. And the scenarios are for why both Xemnas and Saïx are gone."

Vexen listened to the others while his mind was elsewhere. But he also knew a few things the others did not know about Saïx, however it wouldn't be a secret too much longer. The Academic knew that the other was behind Marluxia by a couple weeks, but he also hoped that the berserker would try to hide it. Then again he knew the younger male would more than likely flaunt his belly as a symbol of being closer to Xemnas than anyone else and the reason why he was second in command despite his rank.

"If I may, I have my own theory as to where Xemnas and Saïx have gone off to." Vexen spoke, looking at the others for a moment. "I don't know how many of you aside from Xigbar and myself know about VII's current condition. So this must be kept between the senior members, and those that are aware of this."

Lexaeus tilted his head slightly before raising an eyebrow. He finally spoke up, wondering what Vexen was talking about. "Then please tell us Vexen. I do not know about any condition that would warrant him leaving. We all know he would be down here breathing down our necks if we so much mentioned Xemnas' name."

Zexion looked up at his partner, a little surprised that he was speaking on such a matter. But it was also refreshing to have everyone involved in this meeting; however he also knew that they had to be careful in what they said. Especially with the possibility of Axel or Larxene popping up unannounced and they couldn't risk that if this was sensitive information.

"This isn't the best of places to tell you verbally." Vexen replied, knowing exactly what Zexion was thinking about. "However, I can write it out on a piece of paper. Xigbar, you already know so please don't shout it out to the entire castle. IX knows as well, but at least he knows how to keep a secret."

"You have a point." Xaldin spoke, watching Vexen write out two lines on a scrap piece of paper he found on the table. He took the paper, looking over the words before handing it to Zexion. He couldn't believe what he saw; he hoped that Vexen was mistaken in the diagnosis. The look on Zexion's face reflected the exact thing.

Zexion passed the paper to Lexaeus, watching the taller male react in a similar fashion before handing the paper back to Vexen. "I've known you for a long time, so I know you are not lying about this. Is this why you were so disturbed the other day?"

"Yes. I know it is true, we all do. But now we have seven months to worry, and I am more worried because of the circumstances." Vexen sighed, pocketing the scrap paper. "If or when Xemnas returns and Saïx is still in his current condition, he will be taking Dr. Katska from us. He will demand that she performs all of the necessary checkups, and deliver the baby."

"Dr. Katska is for everyone in Twilight Town the last time I checked, Vexen. She doesn't have the personal obstetrician/ pediatrician for Organization XIII written on her door or name tag." Zexion started, crossing his arms lightly. "She can tend to more than one person, but granted when it comes to delivery and if VII and XI are due at the same time then you'll have reason to be upset. For now, we wait and see."

Vexen nodded, sighing in defeat. He knew his fear of Xemnas would come back on him over time. He just didn't want the other pregnant members to suffer, or his daughter to be neglected because of Xemnas keeping Dr. Katska for himself. But he also knew the others had a point, Dr. Katska was the best obstetrician in Twilight Town. Although he knew she did have assistants, so they could just as easily be helpful for the others as well.

"You'll live Even." Lexaeus spoke up, looking at the slightly older male. "For now we worry about the matter at hand. The lower members don't need to know about this, but I am sure Axel is aware of it. How, I don't know but he has his ways."

"Isa and Lea were friends back before we lost our hearts, so I am sure Axel has an idea as to where VII could be." Xaldin replied, looking at the small group of fellow apprentices. "Although I'm sure you don't remember that, at least not all of us choose to remember back then. My suggestion is to interrogate him and see what he knows."

Zexion nodded in agreement, as much as he disliked the fire elemental he could be useful for a few things. So maybe using him could be to their advantage in finding out the answer to the mystery of the disappearing Superior and second in command. A light smirk crossed his lips as he crossed his arms before looking at the others present.

"Agreed. Once we find out where Saïx is, we'll feel much better about this situation." Zexion replied, soon standing up from the table. He didn't see Axel anywhere, not even Roxas coming back through while searching for his partner. "We will meet again tomorrow, this time in the lab so we can avoid prying eyes and eavesdropping. Vexen, I expect you to be there. You may go back and check on XI, but return tomorrow at the same time in the lab."

"I know." Vexen replied, soon opening a dark corridor before going back to the hospital. He knew this was going to be bad in so many ways, but he was trying hard not to think about the bad things and tried to focus on how exactly Marluxia broke his arm. Although he knew that was probably going to be revealed as soon as the other felt up to telling him.

* * *

Marluxia opened his eyes halfway, blinking as he heard footsteps enter the room again. He knew it wasn't Vexen or he would have heard a corridor, same as if it was any of the other Organization members that might have been coming to visit or to see if he really did break his arm. He kept his head on the pillow, looking in the direction that he heard the footsteps while trying to figure out who could have been there.

"Oh, didn't mean to startle you. I just had a few questions I've been meaning to ask. But you were pretty much out of it for awhile." Dr. Katska started, pulling up a chair before sitting next to Marluxia's bed. "You haven't told me how you broke your arm; even your partner is concerned about that. Many things could have happened, including losing the pregnancy."

Marluxia sighed softly, soon looking to his left side so he could see Dr. Katska face to face. He didn't think he'd have to say how this happened, but he knew it did. And there was nothing he could do to change the fact he had a clean break in the radius and a smaller fracture on the ulna. It was just how it happened that made him feel worse than he did, he was always careful on missions. And it was the ones that caught him off guard that hurt his pride more than anything.

"I don't know why he sent me back there…" Marluxia frowned, lowering his gaze for a moment. "Xemnas was acting strange, well stranger than usual… before he disappeared he sent me off to Land of Dragons for a heartless reconnaissance mission. But he told Vexen that he would send me to Deep Jungle or Wonderland, considering I almost died in Land of Dragons last year."

"So what you're telling me is that Xemnas intentionally sent you to Land of Dragons? But that doesn't explain everything. Did he know about the pregnancy, and in turn wants you to lose it?" Dr. Katska asked, watching for any change in Marluxia's expression. She could tell he was upset about many things, including breaking his arm and the fact he could have lost his unborn babies. Or there was something else hidden as well, but odds were that he wasn't about to tell her what was going on.

Marluxia sighed, moving his hand over his stomach. "He found out somehow, probably through Saïx for all I know. He then sent me to the one place that he knows I don't do well in, more than likely with the intent on killing me and the unborn. Then the next thing I knew I wound up in the mountains again, surrounded by snow and more snow."

Dr. Katska nodded, listening intently to Marluxia's story. Mostly to see what happened, and the reason why he was caught off guard. She'd understand if he was passed out and someone intentionally beat him, but it didn't explain the two bones in his forearm being broken. That had to have happened from being hit against a rather hard object, she knew there was no one strong enough to do that except for possibly Lexaeus.

"Then there were a few small heartless around, I didn't pay them much attention. The bee heartless aren't a threat, they're more annoying than anything." Marluxia looked up at Dr. Katska, reminding himself that his arm was still in the sling so he couldn't move it that well. So he couldn't use arm movements properly to show how annoyed he was with the situation. "But as soon as I was making my way down the mountain, and before I could portal down to the less snowy parts I was hit in the side by something. I don't know who it was, but I figured it wasn't the same girl from last year. She seemed sympathetic, her parents didn't."

"So whatever hit you broke your arm? Just tell me how it happened, not the hours before the accident. I do have other patients dear. And I'm sure one of them will probably go into labor before you finish." Dr. Katska chuckled softly, pulling the blanket over Marluxia's abdomen as he spoke. She brushed the bangs away from his forehead, managing a smile as she saw Vexen enter the room.

Vexen smiled, going over to Marluxia's other side while holding the hand that wasn't part of a cast. From the looks of it he had arrived just in time to hear what had happened, judging from the look on Dr. Katska's face and the fact she was brushing Marluxia's bangs back from his face. He was just as curious as Dr. Katska was in finding out the cause of the injury.

"I was pretty much distracted by Rapid Thrusters **(1)**, so I didn't see the Assault Rider come up. I know… you're going to ask why I didn't see something that large coming. You try fighting off thousands of flying heartless, jabbing their beaks into you and see if you notice that. Long story short, that's what happened… then I woke up here." Marluxia finished, lying back on the bed carefully before he put his head on the pillow. He didn't know what had happened after the smaller heartless were attacking him, he just felt a sharp pain in his arm and then he blacked out.

"It happens, plus that is not your strongest world to have been assigned to. You should get some rest and we'll head back tomorrow. Or if Dr. Katska gives the okay, we'll head back tonight. I know you probably miss Xiuying, even though you can't hold her that well." Vexen smiled, kissing Marluxia's forehead. At least he finally knew what had happened to his partner, so that made him feel a little better.

"By the time my arm heals I'll actually be showing," Marluxia smiled a little, looking up at the others as he tried not to go back to sleep. That was one downside of pregnancy, always being tired or going to the bathroom. "I'll look forward to that actually, even if it is a few weeks from knowing the gender."

Vexen smiled, trying to get Marluxia to relax so he could get back to sleep. He had to get back to the castle, even if he didn't want to right now. There were still matters to attend to that seemed rather important, even if it meant that his former apprentice was temporary Superior because of the popular vote. He brushed his partner's hair back, making sure he was comfortable.

"It will be six weeks until it heals, give or take a week depending on the severity of the break. " Vexen spoke, watching Marluxia slowly drift off to sleep. He knew the other had to have been exhausted after everything that happened. "Just sleep Mar. I'll tell Demyx that you're alright when I get back."

The Academic watched Marluxia sleep for a few moments longer, making sure he was alright before he left once more. He knew that the younger would be fine, and he would make sure he kept his promise on returning and bringing him back to the castle. For now he had to think about how things would be run, and if things would change with Xemnas' absence.

* * *

**(1)**This is an actual Heartless found in Land of Dragons, they appear in swarms which would explain why Marluxia couldn't see the Assault Rider come from behind him, as hard as it is to believe since they are large heartless. But I know you all know that, I'm just stating it for those that don't know.

More surprises? I hope this newest one will make Ldrmas happy. But now the fun part is to figure out which one is expecting.

As for when Demyx has the babies, it's up to you. He's 21 weeks right now, and the safe point for twins is 36. But we all know twins can come early, so you can tell me how early and I'll work that in. I could do it for Demyx day, but I'll have to start it now. And if you are going to flame me, PM me. It is going to take a lot to get rid of me.


	8. Is it wrong to have friends?

Author's Notes: Not much to say this time. But as promised this chapter will have the return of Saïx and Xemnas plus the answer to the question of why Roxas said he needs practice. It has a little more XigDem in it, but next chapter will be more of it. Please don't yell or flame if I put 411 in as well.

Disclaimer: Same as always.

_**Lullaby Child**_

_**©Buka2000**_

_**

* * *

**_

Demyx peeked around the door to the library, smiling as he saw his partner reading through a pregnancy book. He had to laugh as he saw the title, since it reflected him and not Xigbar. He had made a mental note to see if Zexion had any books for expecting fathers and how they should deal with the hormones of the mother to be. The last month had been interesting to say the least, especially with Xigbar suddenly spending more time with him. He shook his head, moving up to Xigbar before moving his arms around his partner's neck.

"Xiggy, what are you doing with that book?" Demyx giggled, putting his chin on Xigbar's shoulder. Which was easy to do with the taller male seated in the chair. "I read that one a million times, and Marly told me everything I need to know. You don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried." Xigbar replied, practically lying through his teeth. He knew Marluxia was aware of what was going to happen, but what did he know about having twins? Plus the older male had to worry about a broken arm, trying to manage the pain and keep his pregnancy. That and he had to worry about when Xemnas returned as well since he knew where Marluxia was currently, much to Zexion's dismay.

Demyx shook his head, kissing Xigbar's cheek before pulling away. "I can tell that you are lying Xiggy. You know that Marly won't tell me wrong information, he was pregnant before remember? I'm just having one more baby that he did. Where is he anyway?"

"One guess." Xigbar laughed, turning to put his arms around his pregnant lover. "But enough about him, how are you feeling? I know you're 25 weeks now. And still no babies, so that is a plus. If we can make it another five weeks or longer, we're good."

Demyx looked up at him, a few tears brimming in his eyes. He pulled away from the scarred male, frowning lightly as he tried not to let the tears fall down his cheeks. Did that mean that his friend was in the hospital again, or was he in the garden? Or was he somewhere else that he shouldn't be in his condition? He knew that Marluxia was a week past the safe point, but anything could still happen to the unborn.

"How could you say that? He could be hurt worse; one of the babies could be dead!" Demyx cried, waddling down the hall as fast as he could toward Marluxia and Vexen's shared room first. Then he would make a point to visit other possible areas the rosette could be at. He couldn't believe that Xigbar could say something like that about his friend and the unborn babies. Or baby, he still didn't know that much about what was happening since Xigbar wanted to keep him around and not with the others.

"Dem… I didn't say what you thought I did…" Xigbar sighed, watching his partner waddle off down the hall. He decided to head down to the lab and ask Vexen if he had any helpful hints on how to deal with the mood swings. He didn't mean to set them off this time; he didn't even think Marluxia was sick. He was aware of the broken arm, but nothing other than that. Demyx also didn't hear him since he was already close to being out of earshot by that point.

* * *

"I don't know how you deal with it…" Xigbar started, sitting down on one of the chairs in the lab fifteen minutes after Demyx left. He watched Vexen examine a few test tubes before he turned to the crib to make sure that Xiuying was either napping or keeping herself content with her toys. "All I said was that I had one guess as to where XI is, and then enough talking about him. After that Demyx broke down into tears."

Vexen nodded, handing Xiuying a plush heartless toy before he turned to look at Xigbar. He knew how close Marluxia and Demyx were as friends, and especially now with both of them pregnant. "Did you tell Demyx not to consult Marluxia about the pregnancy? That may have had something to do with his outburst. But you will learn to deal with the mood swings, trust me."

"He told me that Marluxia was helping him, and then I said I wasn't worried. Which I am." Xigbar replied before closing his eye halfway as a soft sigh escaped his lips. "What does he know about being pregnant with twins? Yes he was pregnant, but a twin pregnancy is different."

Vexen glanced at Xigbar, walking up to the other man before looking him in the eye. There were so many things he could take, and he didn't mind the other's mouth at times. And luckily Xigbar hadn't cursed, yet. But he knew the other had a tendency to let a few choice words fly, especially if something got him riled up or didn't go his way. He just didn't want him to curse in front of Xiuying, or insult his partner.

"He knows as much as Demyx does. This is a first for both, regardless if this is Marluxia's second pregnancy." Vexen started, putting one hand on Xigbar's shoulder. "As for where he is, I'm not at liberty to discuss that. But if you think you know him so well, you don't need to ask me. But I do know he will return so he can rest."

"The only places I had in mind were Xemnas' office, his garden or with Dr. Katska to manage the pain for his arm." Xigbar replied, watching Vexen turn back around to get back to what he was working on with the test tubes. He didn't see a reaction to the locations he mentioned, so perhaps he was either way off or he was right and Vexen wasn't going to mention it.

"Once again, I am not at liberty to answer you. But I can tell you he is not in Twilight Town." Vexen spoke, not saying anything else to Xigbar. That still left a wide array of possible locations for Marluxia to be at, even Wonderland or Deep Jungle. Although he knew where his partner really was, he didn't want anyone else to know.

Xigbar nodded, sighing softly as he left the lab. But as soon as he exited the lab he saw a dusk wobbling in front of the door and motioned for Vexen to come out as well. This only meant one thing, and it didn't bode well for anyone involved. It had been a little over a month, but apparently somehow Xemnas finally returned.

"Bad news. I think Xemnas is back, and it can't be good if he has two dusks waiting for us." Xigbar spoke before he portaled off to the Grey Area as the dusk wobbled off with the second. He knew, or he hoped that Vexen would follow him. And he also knew that Marluxia would have to appear out of hiding and that Demyx would have to come back as well.

* * *

Larxene sighed, looking around at the small gathering before crossing her arms. She had better things to do than deal with a crying baby, an apparently green Roxas and a missing Marluxia. Then she saw Saïx appear with an apparent bump, so all thoughts of him killing the fetus were quickly pushed out the window. She had a similar mind set as the others though, knowing that he would definitely flaunt his growing belly as some odd status symbol. Even his cloak was tighter than Marluxia's was when he was at the same stage of pregnancy.

"We are still missing a few members are we not?" Saïx asked, looking around at those that were present. "I assume that everyone is wondering where Xemnas and I have been, but I will not be repeating myself. So I expect those that are absent to show up."

"I don't know where Marly is, but I'm sure your lover does." Larxene smirked, looking at the pregnant berserker. "Or he is sleeping and Zexy is still there assuming the role that you and Mansex vacated."

Vexen sighed softly, carefully holding Xiuying to calm her down. She couldn't have been tired, but she was probably hungry or bored. She was almost at the crawling stage, but he didn't want to risk her getting injured by the berserker. And Demyx was with Marluxia as far as he knew, but he hadn't even seen his partner for a few hours now.

"I don't know where he is. He's been dejected for the last week or so now." Vexen replied, glancing at Saïx before he directed his attention back to his daughter. "But I am hoping he will be able to attend the 14 week appointment, although last time I checked you demanded to have Dr. Katska all to yourself."

"Make sure he appears soon. It has come to our attention that you have been without missions in my absence, and I propose to remedy that problem." Saïx spoke, watching the others finally appear as he pulled out a notepad with each member's name on it and the respective missions that Xemnas had prepared to them. He motioned for Vexen to stay behind due to the older male's comment; he felt he had to get the fact straight before things happened later down the road.

Xemnas walked beside Saïx, motioning for the others to come around so they could get their missions. "We know there are two exceptions for missions today, but the rest of you I expect results. You have two months worth of missions to make up for, and I don't mean reconnaissance. As for my location for the last few weeks, that is on a need to know basis. But I will say that we all know Saix is expecting and we were finding the proper doctor. That is all."

Marluxia looked up, narrowing his eyes slightly. He knew exactly who they found, but now he was waiting nervously to hear the assignments. He did not want to get sent out again, at least not to a location he did not do well in. It would literally be suicide with only one good arm, and he figured that was what Xemnas wanted to happen. But he moved his good arm over his stomach, watching Saïx as he flipped up the paper on the notepad.

"XI you will go to Wonderland per request of your partner. Talk to the flowers, or whatever you do there. IV, you and II will go to Land of Dragons." Saïx started before continuing down the list. "IX, you will go with XIII and canvas Twilight Town. There were reports of heartless, but report back to VIII or III to take care of the problem. The rest of you, the missions will be posted on the wall. IV, before you leave I must speak with you privately."

Vexen nodded, watching his partner head off alone while Demyx headed off with Roxas. He knew that Marluxia was probably talking to Demyx before they were all called to the Grey Area. Part of him wished that he could have gone with Marluxia to Wonderland, but he also knew that there had to have been a reason aside from his own personal request to have him go alone. He walked up to Saïx, trying not to take notice of the other's growing baby bump.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Vexen asked, focusing his attention toward the other's face. "You know that it is true, Dr. Katska told me herself last week when we went to get the break checked to see how it was healing."

Xemnas crossed his arms while looking at Vexen, listening to the other male's words. He was not about to admit that Vexen was right, but he was. He wanted the best care possible for Saïx and Dr. Katska was the only obstetrician he deemed worthy enough to deliver their child. He did not want her distracted over the next few months, worrying over a younger less worthy patient in his eyes.

"I think you know. I requested Dr. Katska to look over the remainder of my pregnancy, since she is apparently the only one that knows what she is doing. She does not need to see your partner." Saïx spoke, looking down at Vexen. "So I suggest that you find someone else that will be willing to tend to him, and leave Dr. Katska for us only."

"That is not fair! First of all, it is your fault that Marluxia got a broken arm in the first place. You were probably behind that Assault Rider as well." Vexen spat, glaring at the two in front of him. "You knew that he is pregnant again, so you wanted to get rid of him and the unborn. Thus leaving the floor wide open for your baby."

Xemnas shook his head, pulling Vexen to the side. "We had nothing to do with that. If you still require Anya, then we can work out a compromise. Just tell me a few things, like how far along he is and how severe the break is."

"And going by her first name? We knew her longer than you did." Vexen sighed softly, looking toward Xemnas. "Marluxia is currently 14 weeks along in the pregnancy. The radius has a clean break; the ulna has a hairline fracture. The radius will take longer to heal due to the complete break, but I expect him to be almost healed by next month."

"Very well. As for your mission, if you wish to head to Wonderland with him then so be it." Xemnas replied before turning to head out with Saïx. "As for Dr. Katska, please respect our decision. You are qualified enough to deliver your own child, but if complications arise then you can consult her."

Vexen nodded, watching them portal off before he headed out of the Grey Area with Xiuying. He figured he could spend some time with Marluxia in his home world, and see if he had anything that was truly bothering him aside from his broken arm and being worried about the upcoming twins. He held onto Xiuying carefully as he too opened a corridor, hoping that Marluxia would be at his usual spot with the irises or the rose.

* * *

Demyx frowned lightly as he walked along the streets with Roxas, wishing he was sent with Xigbar instead. He didn't mind spending time with him, but he wanted to apologize to his scarred partner for running off like he did. He didn't like what Xigbar said about Marluxia though, even if it really wasn't anything horrible. He felt that he had a right to worry about his friend, especially since he was pregnant also and with a broken arm.

"You seem out of it Dem." Roxas smiled, walking along with the slightly older blond. "I know you don't like being here, and it's weird that Xemnas sent you with me instead of Axel. But then again everything has been weird you know?"

"Yeah, it has been weird hasn't it?" Demyx smiled a little, moving his hand to the side of his stomach. "And I don't mind it here, it's better than some worlds. I came with Mar for one of Xiuying's checkups. But what about you?"

Roxas blinked, looking at Demyx with a look of curiosity on his face. "What about me? I'm fine."

"Marly told me that you said watching Xiuying was a chance for you to practice." Demyx replied, looking at his friend as they headed further into Twilight Town. "I know that three of us are pregnant, and I don't blame you for wanting to hide anything from Xemnas."

Roxas nodded, heading to the ice cream stand with Demyx as he listened to his friend. And he knew that he could trust the other with the news, he just didn't want Xemnas or the others to know yet. He sighed softly, sitting down on the bench while waiting for the line to die down. He made sure that no one else was around, even if he did trust his friends.

"I just found out last month… please don't tell anyone. That's why Axel and I were apart when I came to visit Mar in the hospital." Roxas frowned, looking at Demyx who had placed a hand on his shoulder. "But the thing is I don't know if Axel is upset or not. He hasn't really talked about it."

"I guess the good news is that you'll have yours after everyone else. I could be due next month, or the month after." Demyx shrugged, hugging his friend gently. "But Vexy wasn't sure because of it being twins and all. I'm 25 weeks, Marly is 14. I don't know about Saïx or you."

Roxas nodded, looking up at Demyx. He didn't even know how far along he was, but he figured Vexen would tell him over time. But he knew he was scared because he was the smallest and would probably have a harder time with the delivery than Demyx. But he was also worried for his friend because he was slightly on the small side as well.

"I think I'm eight weeks, or close to it. But I'll see Vexen; I know that he can tell me." Roxas replied, watching Demyx before they finally stood up and headed toward the ice cream stand. He smiled a little as they walked behind two other people. "What flavor of ice cream do you want?"

"A little of everything I guess." Demyx replied, a light smile crossing his lips. "Then I should get back to Xiggy, he's probably worried about me. And I sort of yelled at him, then cried… after that I waddled off."

"I yelled at Axel because he said I gained weight." Roxas laughed, taking his sea salt ice cream before he and Demyx headed back to the castle. He knew the ice cream would be gone long before they got to the other side of the corridor. Now he just wanted things to get better over the next few months, especially for Demyx and Xigbar. They were going to have their hands full pretty soon.

Demyx looked around, walking through the Grey Area cautiously since he saw Marluxia napping on the couch but no Vexen or Xiuying. The blond tried not to wake his friend up on his search for Xigbar since he figured apologizing to him would be top priority, and then talk with Marluxia later. And a part of him felt guilty for spending only ten minutes with the rosette before everyone was called for the brief reintroduction of their returning leader and second in command.

Xigbar grinned, seeing Demyx walk into the Grey Area while he was walking on the ceiling. He looked down at the couch, then at his pregnant lover again. He made sure to calculate his landing so he didn't land on Marluxia, and so he didn't totally scare the living daylights out of Demyx either. Although the scarred male knew that Demyx didn't get scared that much anymore by him appearing all of a sudden in front of him.

"Xiggy!" Demyx smiled, seeing his partner appear next to him after apparently coming down from the ceiling. "I thought you were mad at me, I didn't see you when I came back. And then I came here looking for you and saw Marly sleeping on the couch instead of you waiting for me."

"I was on the ceiling little dude." Xigbar smiled, putting his arms around the younger male. He heard some shifting behind him, but tried to ignore it. "I'm not mad at you; Vexen told me that mood swings are common. I was afraid that I said something to upset you when I said I didn't want to talk about Marluxia."

Demyx frowned, watching his friend from around Xigbar's shoulder before he closed his eyes. "And I just wanted you to understand that I want him to help me with what he knows. He's been a good help Xiggy, he's answered questions I had. Even if he never had twins, he has been pregnant once already. So he should know right?"

"I know Dem. And you can ask him for help if you need it, but if anything happens I want you to talk to me first." Xigbar spoke, turning his head for a moment as he saw Marluxia slowly waking up. He knew the younger was a light sleeper, especially if he was only napping. That was probably made worse because of the pain in his arm and the low number of painkillers he was allowed to take.

Marluxia blinked for a moment before slowly getting up from the couch as he moved himself up with his good hand. He looked over at Xigbar and Demyx, hearing a few things they were talking about but not everything. He walked over toward them, managing a faint smile toward Demyx. That soon faded as he directed his attention to Xigbar, not understanding why the older male didn't want him giving advice to his friend. And he knew that Axel would be over protective over Roxas, so the rosette didn't want to overstep his bounds there for obvious reasons.

"I know we haven't gotten along, but you weren't even at Castle Oblivion. As for where I was, I will tell you." Marluxia started, moving his good arm over his gradually growing belly. "Yes I was excited when I heard that Xemnas and VII were gone. I mean that never happens, and I thought I was hallucinating. The only time I was in his office was when Zexion was out on a mission, or with Lexaeus in the basement. And as you noticed I did not send anyone off on odd missions, or put them in danger."

Xigbar sighed softly, turning to face Marluxia as the rosette started to talk. "That has nothing to do with it. I just don't want Demyx to rely totally on you for advice. You won't always be there, and you know as well as we do that twins are risky. Yes, you were pregnant before and I do appreciate the few things you have given Demyx to help with the morning sickness."

"I sense a but coming up." Marluxia sighed, turning to leave the Grey Area. "I'm sorry I was in Xemnas' office, but it felt good. I liked the feeling of power again, that part of me will never leave. Neither will my being an assassin; you know that as well as the rest of us. All I did there was sort paper work, and dream about what I would do if I were in his position."

"We know you can't change that part of yourself. But you do put aside some of the tendencies when you are with Xiuying, and I hope you do the same for your new baby as well." Xigbar replied, watching Marluxia. "As for your arm, I hope it gets better. I know you can't do what you do with one arm. You can hold your scythe, but not attack. As for Dem, you can still talk to him."

Marluxia nodded, looking back at Demyx before he finally headed out of the door and to the hallway. He didn't know what got into Xigbar, or why he didn't want him to help Demyx out. He shook his head before opening a corridor to his and Vexen's room, trying to push aside whatever he was feeling. He chalked up the negative feelings to hormones and nothing more, although part of him felt that Xigbar honestly didn't want him anywhere near Demyx for whatever reason.

Demyx looked up at Xigbar after Marluxia left, tilting his head slightly. "So you don't want him around me anymore? Yet you just told Marly that he can still talk to me but not help me. I'm confused…"

"Not in so many words, Dem. I just don't want you relying on him all the time. We have Zexion, me and Vexen." Xigbar started, holding Demyx close to him once more since there was no one else present at the time. "And anything could happen to him, or he could be gone somewhere when you have the babies."

"So could you! Xiggy, just stop it!" Demyx pleaded, sighing as he moved his hand over his belly. He knew the babies hated it when he got upset, but he didn't like how his partner was acting over the last few months. "I want him there when I have the babies… he told me that he would be, to repay me for being there for Xiuying's birth. And I want to be there when he has his…"

"I know little dude." Xigbar sighed softly, moving to open a corridor to his and Demyx's room. "But can we talk about this later? I will allow Mar to be there for the babies if that is what you want. I don't want you stressed, and I don't want him stressed either. He's been through enough with the broken arm, and I don't know what happened with his babies."

"I'll ask him later. Can we go to bed now, and then talk to him tomorrow?" Demyx asked before he lay down on the bed carefully, moving his hand over his stomach. He carefully moved to his side, since it was easier for him to breathe that way. He closed his eyes, putting his head on the pillow as he tried to drift off to sleep.

Xigbar nodded, watching Demyx go to sleep. He knew that the pregnancy was almost over, and Demyx would eventually be back to his normal bubbly self. The older male also knew to try and be careful with what he said about Demyx's friends until the babies came. Even if it wasn't anything bad, he didn't want the younger to jump to conclusions and upset himself again.

* * *

Next chapter will be the birth scene. But it's through a procedure I rarely do in fanfiction, so I hope I don't mess up too badly on it. I had ideas running in my head while I was at work. I was coming up with ideas for RP, but then the birth of Dem's babies popped up. And it will be in chapter 9, even if it isn't on Demyx day.

As for the others, we'll see what happens.


	9. Babies are here

Notes: This chapter is dedicated to Ldrmas who gave me an idea for Roxas. And I will give her and xradrach1990 on DA credit for what will happen in said idea. I won't say what it is, but it will appear in the next chapter. And I have the month this time so people won't get too confused. I should have done that all along.

Warnings: None really, only for blood.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned aside from the characters that don't look like they belong to the game.

Song Inspiration: Everything You Want – Vertical Horizon

_**Lullaby Child**_

_**© Buka2000**_

_**

* * *

**_

**December **

Demyx sighed to himself as he walked into the Grey Area, seeing everyone else gathered around while awaiting Saïx to give them their respective mission assignments. He saw Xigbar standing with Xaldin, causing a light frown to cross his lips. How long was this mission going to be, and where was his partner going? He decided to waddle up behind the others, letting his curiosity get the best of him. He knew he was forbidden from missions per request of Xigbar and Vexen due to many factors, and the biggest one was that he was getting closer to his due date. The second was because of carrying twins, it doubled the risk of early delivery.

"I am pleasantly surprised that everyone showed up for mission assignments today." Saïx spoke, looking around at the 11 others surrounding himself and Xemnas. He didn't count Xiuying, even if she was in her father's arms. "The missions will go in order from longest to shortest, so pay attention as I call your number."

"I already don't like the sounds of this…" Marluxia spoke under his breath, glad his arm wasn't in the sling anymore but it still had a light cast that extended the entire length of his forearm and stopped before the elbow. He thought he saw his number, but he hoped he was just spawning things out of sleep deprivation induced hallucinations.

Vexen nodded, hearing what Marluxia said. He looked up toward Xemnas and Saïx as the berserker pulled out his notepad. He thought he caught a sideways glance from him, but the other could have also been looking at Zexion who was on his right side. He was slightly confused as to why Saïx would go from longest missions to shortest instead of by rank.

"II, you and III shall be paired up for this mission." Saïx spoke, watching Demyx's face fall. "I expect this one to last approximately three days, but you may need longer. Xaldin is familiar with this mission, and I thought he could use you for assistance."

Xaldin nodded, looking at his mission partner and longtime friend. "Xigbar, if I so much as hear one As if out of you then I'll use you as bait for my target. Although I do understand that you are not entirely happy with this situation."

"Dude, unhappy is an understatement." Xigbar protested, crossing his arms. "Mansex can find someone else, I am not leaving Demyx. Not in his current condition, I can't do it. If anything happens, Mar can't help."

Marluxia huffed, knowing he couldn't cross his arms fully but he was not happy with Xigbar's statement. He could help Demyx the best he could if anything happened, he just wanted Xigbar to see that. And the only way to get his attention to express his unhappiness was by using his Other's name, which he had only heard a few times from Xaldin or the other senior members.

"Listen _Braig_, I am capable of helping Demyx if anything should happen." Marluxia spoke, narrowing his eyes as he walked up to the other. "And if I know you, you will be gone two days on that mission instead of three. Just give me credit, go on that mission and then return. After that, I assure you that you will not hear from me until Demyx delivers."

Xigbar sighed, looking at Marluxia. It wasn't often he heard the rosette call him Braig, that was probably the first time actually. So he knew the other was definitely serious judging from his narrowed eyes and the tone of his voice. Perhaps he was a little hard on him; he knew that Marluxia would never hurt Demyx on purpose. And he had been incapacitated due to the broken long bones in his forearm.

"I know that… I'm sorry that I'm being rough on you." Xigbar spoke, running his fingers through his hair. "This is just stressful, and I have a bad feeling that I'll be gone longer than two or three days. I don't want to miss the birth… they are our first babies, since the pregnancy with Myde didn't even last this long. Only 14 weeks if that…"

Marluxia nodded sadly, moving his hand over his stomach as he turned back to face Saïx. He looked around at the others, too distracted in his own world to feel a hand on his shoulder. It was that kind of daydreaming that made him lose focus and get caught off guard a few weeks earlier, thus causing his forearm to get broken in two places. "I know Xigbar… Vexen told me in Wonderland the other week why you are so protective over Demyx. I just want you to accept me as his friend; I would never hurt him… heck, I can't do much with a broken radius."

Xigbar smiled a little, although the memory was far from a happy one. But he was glad that Marluxia understood why he was the way he is around Demyx. He really didn't want anything to happen on their second chance at parenthood, not since the first time ended so badly and abruptly. "I do accept you as his friend Mar. Feel free to help all you want. And I know you don't remember that since we didn't even know you back then… Armulai."

Saïx cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked over the members once more. He was getting rather upset that Xigbar and Xaldin hadn't departed yet. "II, III you should have departed by now. The sooner you leave, the sooner you return. Now for the rest of you…"

Vexen sighed softly, soon hearing his name called. He put a hand on Marluxia's shoulder, causing the younger male to jump slightly. He had to chuckle a little; it wasn't that often that he surprised his partner. But it was understandable as to why he was so nervous, anything could happen while he was gone. Even if Marluxia was still at least four months away from having their babies, he just didn't want to chance it.

"IV, you will be going to Land of Dragons along with VI. This should be relatively quick; I want you both to do research on the Assault Riders in the mountain areas." Saïx spoke, although to him relatively quick was a figurative term instead of literal. "Perhaps you can find out why one attacked your partner, and find out more about them. I expect this one to last two days at the most."

"Understood." Vexen spoke, nodding as he rubbed Marluxia's shoulder before turning to face the younger male. "I want you to take it easy, even if I am gone for two days. I want to see your smiling face when I return, and to see the babies where I left them."

"I know." Marluxia smiled, looking up at Vexen as the other put his hand on his belly. "They'll still be there when you get back." He added, moving his hand over Vexen's for a moment before the other pulled away reluctantly.

Vexen nodded before he left with Zexion, leaving Marluxia with Demyx and Roxas. He knew there were still a few others left to be assigned, excluding the expectant ones. And part of him hoped that Marluxia would be alright, as well as Demyx. Roxas was still early on, and he personally wasn't too concerned about Saïx since he stole Dr. Katska away from them a few weeks previously.

"VIII, you will be paired up with X. Go to Port Royal and investigate reports of a strong heartless there, potentially a Nobody. But proceed with caution, the last thing XIII needs is for you to get reckless." Saïx spoke, looking over at Axel specifically before he turned his attention toward Luxord. "And if you know what is good for you, don't get involved with Jack Sparrow's business this time around. This is a mission, not a social visit. Is that understood X?"

Luxord nodded before departing with Axel, leaving Larxene with Lexaeus as the remaining ones that were able to do missions without risking another life. "Completely understood, VII. We shall not disappoint you. However what I do outside of missions is none of your concern."

"If we're not part of missions am I allowed to take a nap?" Demyx asked, looking over at Xemnas then at the expectant berserker. "I'm sure that must be allowed for someone as close as I am to the end of my pregnancy."

"Very well. If anything should happen, send a dusk and one of us will assist you." Xemnas spoke, crossing his arms while watching Demyx waddle off toward his room. He noticed the look of concern on Marluxia's face, but pushed that aside for now. He knew the assassin probably had other things on his mind as well, but he wanted to keep Marluxia in his sight for the time being.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Demyx started to feel uncomfortable, but didn't really think much of it. Since he was close to eight months pregnant and he was carrying two babies instead of one like Saïx, he just chalked up the discomfort to that fact and nothing else. He shifted slightly on the bed, turning over onto his back carefully. He closed his eyes while attempting to go back to sleep, but he figured that four hours was a long enough nap. And he really didn't feel like facing the wrath of Xemnas for missing lunch.

He stood up carefully, moving his hand to his back before waddling out of the room. He managed a smile as he spotted Roxas in the hallway, glad to see a friend who was hopefully going the same direction he was. "Heading to lunch also? Don't want Xemnas to go on the warpath because the three of us don't really want to be there."

"I heard that." Roxas spoke, looking over at the slightly older male. "Yeah, might as well eat right? Don't want Axel getting on me for missing meals while he's gone. And I'm sure that none of us want that from their partners. I just don't feel like eating you know? Morning sickness is evil…"

Demyx nodded, heading into the kitchen with Roxas, soon hearing happy cooing noises. A wide smile crossed his lips as he spotted Marluxia with Xiuying at one of the tables, seeing the infant playing with a napkin she held tightly in her tiny hands. He was surprised not to see any food in front of his friend, but figured that he either wasn't hungry or was preoccupied with Xiuying. It was good to see him smiling despite the fact that Vexen was gone.

"Hey baby." Demyx smiled, sitting down carefully across from Marluxia and Xiuying. "You've gotten so big, hard to believe you'll be a year old soon. And that will be before mommy has your siblings."

Marluxia nodded, moving to feed Xiuying some apple sauce mixed with bananas. She was still undecided on it, but at least she didn't spit it up like she did the beans and summer squash. "You love this one don't you? Just eat a little more then I'll get you your favorite rice puffs."

"Rice puffs? I didn't think she could eat those." Demyx smiled, watching his friend and Xiuying. He was amazed at how much she had grown in such a short time. It was hard for him to believe she was eight months old already, he remembered when she had been born.

"She has two teeth now." Marluxia smiled softly, watching Xiuying eat more of the apple sauce. "I know she's still teething since she was chewing on the heartless plushie you got for her. Or rather its antennae, it probably feels good on her little gums."

Roxas smiled, watching his friends before he directed his attention toward the chair where Demyx was sitting. He stood up from the chair, making sure he saw what he did. He was trying not to freak out, but he also didn't know who to send for. Axel was gone, as was Xigbar and Vexen. Even Zexion and Lexaeus were away on their missions. He motioned for Marluxia to stand up and look where he was looking.

"Dem, how are you feeling?" Marluxia asked, moving to where Roxas had indicated. He really didn't like the looks of this, and he had half the mind to head into Xemnas' office and demand to see Dr. Katska come hell or high water. He knew this was an emergency situation.

"Tired, crampy… but it's not that bad." Demyx replied, soon feeling something underneath him. It felt wet, so he figured he either had an accident or his water broke early. He looked down and paled instantly, he suddenly felt woozy once he realized what was happening. "Marly… what is going on… it wasn't my water breaking was it…"

"No… I don't know what is going on, but this is serious. It shouldn't be this much blood Dem. I have to get you to Dr. Katska…" Marluxia replied, trying really hard to stay calm. He hoped this wouldn't happen to him, but he also knew that every pregnancy was different for various people.

Demyx nodded, watching his friend as he tried to stay calm. He had to admire Marluxia for that much at least, even if it appeared to be a failing effort at the moment. "I thought Xemnas stole her from you… she's Saïx's obstetrician now…"

"Roxas, can you take Dem to Twilight Town please? Straight to the hospital and ask for Dr. Katska." Marluxia started, moving his hand to his back as he headed out of the kitchen. "Tell them it is an emergency. I will be there very soon, I have to put Xiuying in her crib then get someone to watch her. I can't take her to Twilight Town."

Roxas nodded, opening a corridor to Twilight Town to help Demyx through. He knew exactly where the hospital was, but he hoped that he would have a different doctor for his delivery so he didn't run into the problem Marluxia had. "Easy Dem… I'm here. And I promise Marluxia will be right back. He has to deal with Saïx and Xemnas."

"I always knew he still had it in him… I'll tell her to wait until Mar gets there." Demyx smiled weakly, trying to ignore the feeling of the blood moving down his legs. He knew it was hard to do, but he had to try so he didn't get even more scared and make the bleeding worse from his pulse racing fast from fear.

Roxas smiled, helping Demyx through the portal. He just hoped that they would get Demyx situated first, see what was going on and all before they made a decision either way about the babies. He also knew that Marluxia didn't want to miss this, neither did Xigbar. But he was gone who knows where while Demyx was having trouble with the twins.

* * *

Saïx looked up, resting his hand over his belly as soon as he heard a portal open up in the office. He spotted Marluxia, causing him to stand up from his chair and walk over to the assassin. He narrowed his eyes slightly, having a feeling what the rosette was going to be asking him. He couldn't change what had happened, even if he wanted to. He got the best obstetrician in Twilight Town and he was not going to give her up without a fight.

"The answer is no, XI." Saïx spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. "You have pestered me for the last few weeks, and I am not relinquishing Anya just for your personal needs. There is Vexen here, and there are plenty of other doctors at that hospital. What about that one tending to your arm?"

"That was Dr. Katska. Now I have some weird doctor looking after the fracture. But that isn't important." Marluxia spoke, a hint of urgency in his voice. "Listen, there is an emergency and you can't tell me not to help in this matter. If you want to lose Demyx, feel free to ignore me. But I need Dr. Katska to help with this."

"And what emergency is that?" Saïx asked while keeping his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Losing his sitar or not being able to see his feet does not count as an emergency. And please do explain what you mean about losing Demyx."

Marluxia sighed, moving his hand to his back. "He is hemorrhaging as far as I can tell. And correct me if I'm wrong, but you sent away the closest person we have to a doctor. We need Anya and fast, or Demyx will die. So I suggest that you come with me and tell her that Demyx is an emergency situation and we need her expertise."

Saïx looked over at Xemnas, wondering what he was going to say about this before he turned back to Marluxia. It must have been serious if Marluxia was on the verge of both tears and a mental breakdown at the thought of losing his best friend. He didn't think the emotions the neophyte was exhibiting were due to pregnancy hormones at all.

"I can tell you are worried, XI." Xemnas spoke, nodding toward his partner for a moment. "We will let Demyx be under her care since we all know she is qualified for this type of emergency. But I am not changing my mind about you seeing her. I am confident you will find another obstetrician in four months time."

Marluxia sighed, but nodded as he opened a portal. He didn't want another obstetrician, he wanted Dr. Katska. However he was in no condition to argue with Xemnas, Saïx or anyone else for that matter. Plus he couldn't get himself worked up, at least not while pregnant. He walked through the portal, not really hearing what Xemnas said after him. Or rather he tuned the Superior out; he really wanted to get to Demyx quickly so he could keep his promise with being there.

* * *

"What's the verdict?" Roxas asked, not seeing Marluxia walk in behind him. He was sitting outside in the hall while Demyx was inside the other room being examined. He knew he was nervous, but Demyx had to have been scared to death with what was happening now. It was still too early for the twins to be born, and that made him worry for what else could happen to his friends or himself.

"It's not looking good." Dr. Katska started, looking up to see Marluxia appear before continuing. "We did an ultrasound to see what the cause could be, and it is a placental abruption. That explains the blood. A placenta previa would also cause bleeding, but it isn't that."

Marluxia nodded, listening to Dr. Katska carefully while keeping eye contact with her. He knew this meant a c-section since this was an emergency situation that he read about in the library before Xiuying was born. And he only wanted his friend and the babies to be safe, not to endanger their lives or Demyx's life either.

"So… what do those two things mean?" Roxas asked, watching Marluxia move his hand to his back. "Like… something broke, or is something coming out that shouldn't be coming out aside from the blood?"

"A placenta previa is when the placenta is blocking the cervix, not making it possible for the baby to come out. An abruption is when the placenta is prematurely moving away from the uterine wall. That is what is happening with Demyx." Dr. Katska replied, heading back into the room. "But we have to take him into the operating room now."

Marluxia nodded, moving over to Demyx's bedside before his friend was wheeled off to the operating room. He smiled a little, holding his friend's hand seeing the scared look in his eyes. "I know you're scared Dem. But you'll be fine, I promise. And soon you'll see your babies."

"I want you with me…" Demyx frowned as they moved him over to the other bed. "I don't care what Xiggy said… I want to be there for when you have your twins, and I want you there for the birth of mine."

"And I want you there when my twins arrive." Marluxia smiled before he turned to face Dr. Katska once she spoke up again. He knew that his friend wanted him there, and he wanted the same. All part of his plan he had to work on, even if he had plenty of time before the birth.

"I can allow one person back in the operating room." Dr. Katska started, looking at Roxas and Marluxia. "The other can wait, or go and find Xigbar to tell him that his twins are here. By the time you get back the babies will be delivered and in the NICU."

"I'll go. Mar, you stay with Demyx. You know more about pregnancy and birth than anyone since you've done it before." Roxas smiled, moving his hand over his belly carefully. "I will tell Xigbar once I find him, but I'll start at the further end of town so Mar can be in the room and not get pushed out." He grinned before portaling off.

"Mar, before you head in the nurse will get you set up in scrubs and a cap. Then you can come in." Dr. Katska started, motioning him to stay behind while she got scrubbed in for the procedure, making sure her nurses helped Marluxia put on scrubs and the cap to keep his hair away from his face.

Marluxia nodded, although he felt like a pregnant Smurf due to the blue scrub pants, shirt and the cap that covered the top of his head and most of his hair. The nurse tied the rest back into a loose ponytail; he made a mental note to keep that look when he got back to see how Vexen would like it. He felt worried for Demyx, even more so when the nurse told him to make sure he had a surgical mask on when he entered the operating room.

"I'll be up by Demyx's head. I won't be anywhere near the incision site." Marluxia started, moving to sit down carefully on the stool that was placed by Demyx's head. "But I guess it is still necessary so I don't breathe germs around the drape?"

"It's a sterile environment Marluxia, I thought you knew that. We can't risk anything possibly infecting your friend. So that is the reason for the mask." Dr. Katska replied, moving the antiseptic over Demyx's exposed belly before she looked at the clock. She knew the allotted time she needed, but she wanted to try and make it as quick but as safe as possible to avoid potential complications from the blood loss.

Marluxia nodded, brushing Demyx's bangs back while he watched the group of people rushing around to get the baby warmers ready, two holding receiving blankets so they could take the twins over to their respective warmers, and plenty of other doctors and surgeons to help in case something happened to his friend.

"Just tell me how it goes…" Demyx spoke softly, looking up at everyone before he focused his attention on his friend. He had to hold back a giggle as he saw what his friend looked like. "You look cute, Marly."

"Yeah… I'm Pregnant Smurf." He chuckled softly, holding Demyx's hand gently. "Just breathe. I don't know what a c-section is like, but I think you'll feel pressure and tugging. Or so I read in one of Vexen's medical books."

"Never read those books before bed." Demyx smiled, closing his eyes as he felt a little bit of pressure on his lower abdomen from the incision. He heard voices, but was trying not to worry about what they were saying. He just wanted to be okay, and he wanted the babies to be okay.

Dr. Katska smiled, making the second incision carefully as she went to get the first baby out after suctioning away some of the amniotic fluid. "Almost there Demyx, soon we'll see the first baby. I just have one more incision to make before we can get him or her out."

Demyx nodded, breathing slowly to keep himself calm as Dr. Katska made the next incision. He felt a little more pressure, but no pain since he was thankfully numb from the epidural. He didn't know what he felt next, it felt odd to him since he had never gone through this before. Soon he heard loud cries after he felt the first baby get pulled out through the incision.

"First baby is a girl. She's good sized for being premature." Dr. Katska smiled, handing the newborn over to one of her assistants to get weighed, measured and cleaned up before being wrapped up in a warm blanket. She was a little worried for the second baby, knowing that one twin can be smaller than his or her older sibling.

Marluxia smiled, watching the newborn get moved over to the baby scale before she was placed under the baby warmer to get cleaned up. He couldn't really tell the hair color or eye color just yet, but he knew that she would look like either parent or both combined. He brushed Demyx's hair back gently as he noticed Dr. Katska moving back to get the second baby out and to avoid as much blood loss as she could.

"Now for her brother." Dr. Katska spoke, watching the nurses clean the baby girl for a moment before she went to get the second baby out. She smiled as her assistants' suctioned away excess blood and amniotic fluid around the second baby. "So far everything is looking good, but I am glad we did a c-section. It would have been risky the other way."

Demyx nodded, carefully turning his head to watch the nurses tend to his daughter as he felt a little more pressure as Dr. Katska went in to help the second baby out. He didn't know how the smallest was, he just wanted to get the surgery over and make sure the babies were healthy. He also didn't want them to spend a long time here without Xigbar knowing where he was.

"Roxas is getting Xigbar." Marluxia started, looking over at the first born baby before he directed his attention back to Demyx. "After this is over I won't be surprised to see him running down the hall, or end up on the ceiling of the recovery room. And odds are he'll send me away."

"Maybe, we don't know yet Marly." Demyx smiled a little, blinking as he heard smaller cries once the second baby was carefully eased out through the incision. "I'll tell him that you helped me, and maybe he'll let you help take care of the twins."

Marluxia nodded, watching them take the smallest of the twins over to the warmer to get cleaned up. He hadn't heard Dr. Katska say anything, but he knew the little one was alive since the baby boy was crying. But now he feared that Xigbar would come bursting through the doors and in turn pull him out.

"We'll take the babies to the NICU to get checked out and I'll close up your incision." Dr. Katska spoke, handing the baby boy over to the available nurse before she turned back to Demyx. She saw the look on Marluxia's face and could tell the older male was not willing to leave his friends side. "Mar, we have to sew Demyx back up and then bring him to recovery. I can't guarantee that you'll be able to be there."

"I know Anya…" Marluxia sighed softly, standing up from the stool carefully. "I'll bet 100 munny that Xigbar is standing right outside that operating room door. If he does anything to me I hope the NICU can handle four month premature twins."

"He won't do anything." Dr. Katska replied, watching Marluxia head toward the door. "I promise I will let you see Demyx soon. But we should allow Xigbar some time as well, he does deserve to see his babies too after all."

Marluxia nodded, opening the door with his shoulder before going to change out of the scrubs and back to his regular clothing. He was glad that he was able to be there for Demyx, but he knew that now he just had to rest and hope that Xigbar didn't decide to kill him later when he visited Demyx in his room. He opened a corridor once he was changed back into his cloak and headed back to his and Vexen's shared room, allowing Demyx time with Xigbar and to give him time to lie down and relax the best he could.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_ "You can't see him yet, Braig." Even started, looking up at the older male as he tried to push past Aeleus and Dilan. "Or do you not understand what had just happened?" _

_ "I know damn well what happened." Braig replied, narrowing his eyes toward the blond scientist. "Your experiment fucked up, it's your fault that we lost our child. You should have known that it wouldn't have worked." _

_ "My fault? I don't think that is the case." Even protested, watching Aeleus step forward. "The experiment was going well, even if it did only last 14 weeks. I believe it can still work, but we need a stronger body." _

_ "As if! Myde is perfectly healthy!" Braig growled, trying to push past his two fellow apprentices to get into the room. He didn't understand it at all; the pregnancy had been going well aside from the usual morning sickness. He wanted to be with his partner, to comfort him and try to make him understand what happened. _

_ "He is still a child." Even spoke calmly, stepping back to try and avoid the inevitable swing of Braig's arm. "He is no more than 8 years older than Ienzo, give or take a year. Give him time to recover, try again when he's 20 or 21." _

_ Braig sighed sadly, leaning against the wall. He was angry, sad and depressed all at the same time. He wanted to lay blame on someone, he also didn't want Even to try and put some other poor teenager at risk if this male pregnancy idea was a failure. However he saw the look in the older male's eyes, knowing he wasn't done yet. He would keep this up until it was successful. _

_ "Who do you have in mind then?" Braig asked, watching Dilan and Aeleus finally back away from the door. "Knowing you, it will be someone older and stronger. Just whoever you choose, don't let them suffer the same heartbreak." _

_ "Who I have in mind is none of your concern. If you wish to visit with Myde, keep it brief." Even spoke while motioning for Aeleus and Dilan to move over toward him. "And don't expect him to be his usual happy self." _

_ Braig nodded, sighing softly as he finally entered the room. He saw Myde lying on the bed, his eyes puffy from crying and fresh tears on his cheeks. There really wasn't anything for him to say, but he hoped that the younger male could understand how sad he was as well about the loss. All he could do was lie down on the bed next to him and rub his back gently. No words could convey how he felt right now. _

_**End flashback**_

"Oh, hello." Dr. Katska smiled, seeing Xigbar approach the bed. How she didn't notice him was beyond her, but she wasn't that surprised by the Organization members anymore and how they appeared out of nowhere at times.

"Where did he go?" Xigbar asked, looking all around Demyx's room for where Marluxia could have been hiding. He didn't see any sign of him at all in the hospital, not even at the nursery window. "I thought for sure he'd be sticking by Demyx's side after what happened."

"Who were you looking for?" She asked, blinking as she put the clipboard back at the foot of Demyx's bed. "If you're looking for Marluxia, he went back. I guess out of both fear for what you would do to him and that he needs rest."

Xigbar nodded, moving to sit down next to Demyx's bed. "I guess I gave him reason to be afraid of me. But if he wasn't there, then it could have possibly been worse for Demyx. How is Marluxia doing anyway?"

"Doing well. But worry about your partner." She smiled, heading out of the room. "If you need anything I'll be in my office and then checking on a few patients. I'll be here until midnight, so feel free to ask for my assistance."

"Of course." Xigbar smiled, moving to hold Demyx's hand. He looked over his body, noticing the noticeably smaller belly. Part of him was afraid that the twins were dead, and no one wanted to tell him. But the rational side told him that they were alive even though he had not seen the babies for the first time yet. "It will be alright Dem… the babies are fine. And I'm here when you wake up."

The older male thought he saw a faint smile, glad that Demyx was fine now. He was just slightly worried about him and the babies, the fear of when Myde suffered the miscarriage hit him when Roxas told him about the blood. He really didn't want to lose the babies or his partner; he wouldn't forgive himself and probably take it out on someone that didn't really deserve his anger. But now he knew the next few weeks would be trying, with caring for Demyx while he healed and taking care of the babies as well.

* * *

Sorry for the slow update. I just got promoted to Assistant Manager at work, so my updates will be slow depending on my schedule. If I open, I can upload during the evening. And vice versa if I close, I can upload or write during the day.


End file.
